Virtue 徳
by Fae's Redemption
Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just so funny like that. OC/Self Insert
1. Chapter 1

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

* * *

**[One]**

The day started out like any other. I woke up, ate a breakfast made entirely from leftovers in the fridge, got dressed, went to work, and then began the long journey home. I remember it started raining, and I was soaked from my hoodie to my flip flops, very apparent anger on the mind. I was mad that my car was in the shop, getting new tires put on it after an eventful breakup that didn't exactly end on good terms. Maybe if he hadn't slashed my tires and I hadn't had to walk home, I'd still be alive, or, maybe if I hadn't stopped to warm up outside of the rain, either way, I'd died.

Dry off and wait for the rain to end with a cup of coffee, I had at least five dollars in my wallet, that was enough. How was I supposed to know someone would try and rob a cafe? I mean, of all places to rob, right? _Not like there was a jewlery store just down the street, nope, all the money must be in that coffee shop_. One minute I was paying and telling the worker my name, the next thing I know I'm on the floor and there's a guy that's way too young to be a criminal holding a gun to the cute cashier.

Of course, being the idiot that I was, when he turned his back to me, I tried to hit the gun out of his hand. Clutzy, spaz, sad attempt of a human me, failed miserabely. He turned around and before I knew it _BANG BANG_, throbbing in my chest. I looked down at my year old hoodie, a ciruclar portion of the cloth directly above my cleavage slowly turning a dark crimson color. My heart seemed to be beating out of my chest, anxiety filled my veins, and pain bounced around everywhere inside me. I glanced up quickly, the gun-man's face just as shocked as mine.

And then, simple as that, before I could even think _poor kid has no idea what hes done_, my mind concaved and a blanket of darkness overwhelmed my senses.

After that, every ounce of my sense of reality began to fade. The aching pain in my chest dulled and I found myself not wanting to think past that. It was simple, everywhere was warm, and there was no pain, wherever I was, I didn't _want _to question it. Who would? An unmeasurable amount of time passed and with each day, the darkness thinned, and my once spatious new home, was quickly becoming a cage.

As I began to grow more and more aware, I first realized one thing. Wherever I was, I was not alone. Behind me, there was another person, but I couldn't move, couldn't crane my head to take a look at whoever it was. It was like coming off of xanex, each day, time seemed to move faster, things seemed to get worse, and worse, like waking up, and slowly realizing. I was coming to the realization that not only were my walls were beginning to crush my body in every sense, but I couldn't move, had no idea where I was, who was behind me, or what was going on.

Then the buzzing started.

In the same sensation, I began to understand that cradling my body, around the walls, was something. A lot of somethings..._thousands_. Days and days went on and the buzzing got louder and louder to the point where my ears ached and my skin constantly felt them, everywhere. I didn't know it at the time, but these were bugs. Had I known at the time, I'd of probably died in the womb of a heart attack, and been reborn_...AGAIN_.

My special disgust was reserved for spiders, but bugs in general made every single particle in my body shiver. They were just _gross_.

All in all, I wanted _out. _I also wanted knowledge, answers to my millions of questions, but I ignored those for my need to escape. Looking back, I wish I'd been able to stay in that original state forever, the quiet, devoted, warmth and love that cacooned me in the dark, of course, most wishes go ungranted. Instead, the day came that I finally got what I wanted, out. During the process, and I feel guilty about this, I may have shoved my twin brother behind me so that I could get out first. BUT, to be fair, I didn't realize it was my brother at the time.

The buzzing went haywire and our once safe walls collapsed on us, squirming, pushing, shoving myself and my brother, as we both struggled to move down, one at a time. Like I said, I ended up wiggling my way to victory, leaving my brother in the dust without a second thought. Pain was everywhere and where the pain was not, there was buzzing. To say the least, I would rather be decapitated then ever have to go through that again.

When I made it out, the answer to all of my questions was found. The bright light blinded me and while the buzzing disappeared, a crying replaced it, and then I was grabbed, held, and scrubbed down. A five foot and six inches tall, twenty three year old, woman being picked up and scrubbed down? Unlikely. No, but crying, white room? A baby? Now _that_ was likely. That crying was me, or was it my brother? I couldn't tell.

Either way, one of us was crying.

Thoughts swarmed in my head. Reincarnation? Buddha? What the hell? Why did I have my memories? Was I going to have to go through puberty..._again_? Because that was so not cool. Not only that, but if I was a baby again, that meant I'd have to relive teething and potty training! The amount of how 'not alright with this' I was, was practically supernatural. Maybe, I would have been okay with it if I didn't have the mind of an adult, but I did, and here I was, naked, afraid, and unable to speak.

I heard something, someone talking, in a tongue completely foreign to me. After that, the crying stopped, only to be started again, except louder, by what I would guess was my brother. So that meant I was the one first making the noise, whatever, not the point. Seconds later I found myself being shoved into the arms of another, a person who my body reacted to in ways I'd never imagined.

This person, this woman, was my mother, and I _recognized _it. I couldn't tell if her eyes were that small, or if she had narrowed them, but they were a soft brown color that I could barely see beneath her humongous pupils, she too seemed to struggle with the brightness of the room. Her skin was extremely pale, a side effect of childbirth, probably. Though her hair was the most noticable thing about her, it was pitch black, and piled in a bun so large at the top of her head that it was probably bigger then my baby-self, holding it together was a blue item that could have been a scrunchie of sorts, or a ribbon, but I was too far down, and too undeveloped to distinguish.

That wasn't what mattered, though.

What mattered was_, I WAS A FUCKIN' BABY! _The evidence was all there, the all too heavy head, lack of control of my limbs, the fact that these adults could toss me around like a god damn football, the white room. Or maybe it was the bloody ass hands that liked to play keep away with my brother and myself that gave it away. After my mother held me, I found myself once again shoved elsewhere, this time, in the arms of the _weirdest_ looking man I've ever seen. It surprised me immensly that they let him into the hospital.

I couldn't really see what his eyes looked like, or his hair, the only thing I could see, was a pair of big glasses that looked like a jazz musician would wear. Everywhere else was covered by the largest hoodie I'd ever seen, the collar reaching above his nose, and the hood wrapping around his head and going at least three or four inches past his hairline, leaving only the glasses for speculation. I couldn't tell what he thought of me in his hands, his opinion, or anything, I couldn't read him one bit, his expression, if he had one, was hidden beneath the MANY layers of clothing.

The people in the room began babbling their mumbo jumbo not quite japanese language, but then I heard a sentence that made my eyes widen to the size of jupiter.

Aburame, I heard Aburame.

"_Aburame Shina_" and,

"_Aburame Shibi_."

Shina must have been me, because I most certainly knew who Shibi was. Aburame Shibi, the father of one of the characters in my favorite television series. You could say I flipped shit. The crying started up and I knew it was me this time, this time I was screaming, kicking, making every god damn movement possible. I mean,

_what the fuck?_

And then my horror grew. The buzzing, the buzzing, Aburame, _THE BUZZING WAS MY MOTHER'S KIKAICHU!_ Disgust floored my senses and I screamed_, loud_, noticing the glasses droop a little as the man flinched, and I found myself quickly taken back into the hands of the nurse. The man that just held me was made up of bugs, my mother was made up of bugs, the loud layering inside of the womb was fucking bugs. I sat in there for roughly nine months having my skin caressed by beetles.

I was _going_ to puke. The fact that I was in the Naruto-verse was a later problem, a right now problem, was the fact that I was reborn as an Aburame. The clan renowed for their bugs. Bugs everywhere, bugs helping carry grocery bags, bugs in the house, bugs_ inside _my new parents, and bugs soon to be inside of me! This amount of terror was nothing compared to how I would react when I later found myself undergoing the process of getting my Kikaichu.

Creepy crawlies moving up and down every inch of my body, running across my leg, oh god, in my bedroom. I didn't care about where I was, where I was going to be, what would happen, all I cared about was _bugs_.

I let out another harsh shreek.

It could only have been worse if I'd been reborn into a clan of spiders, but being an Aburame was pretty god damn close. I have a constant and vigil phobia of spiders, bugs in general, of course, but spiders specifically disgust me in every which way. Do **not** get me started on halloween, where everyone likes to stick those fucking idiotic fake spiders everywhere. I was not going to miss that holiday, though I _might_ miss the candy...

Slowly, ever so slowly, I tried to forget the bug thing, the Naruto-verse thing, just settling on the simple thought of candy and halloween. Obviously I'd been reborn, that meant I was a fresh baby, I had _at least _two years until I had to seriously start planning out what the hell I was going to do about the situation.

* * *

Two years was not in fact accurate, no it seemed my clan waited for no man, or reincarnated twenty three year old adult in a babies body. Three days after my rude awakening to the world, though that's more of a rough estimate, it could have only been one, I found myself being taken out of the infernal hospital, along with Shibi, my twin brother who I'd yet to see since the birthing process. The nurse carried us, smiling ahead, widely, and cooing in her language. She reminded me of Nurse Joy, from Pokemon, honestly. She had light pink hair that was folded up beneath a hat that looked like the medical version of a Hitai-ate, probably someone early in the Haruno line, though, considering my twin brother was Shino's dad, that meant I was in Kushina's generation, a sick conclusion considering that meant I'd probably have to help fight the Kyuubi.

None the less, I swallowed my fear, and kept in the cries that wanted to make themselves known at the idea of facing the tailed beast. Wherever she was taking me, I did _not_ want to interupt her. All I wanted to do was get out of this place, all I did all day was lay there, contemplating fate, and listen to the other babies cry. And if I had to drink that chalky water they tried to call milk one more time, I was going to quit.

She began speaking fluently before I was placed back into the arms of my new father. He looked exactly like he had the first time I'd met him, a pair of glasses beneath a big ass hoodie.

Nothing really big seemed to happen after that, but I was very curious. He couldn't be taking me home, while I'd never had a baby before, or witnessed one being born, I was pretty sure they stayed in the hospital for like a week or two, so an estimate of three days did not mean I was getting sent home. So where was he taking me? _Or, well, us_, I had vaguely reminded myself as I bumped toes with Shibi.

By the time we came to a halt, I was gurgling, squirming, and scrunching up my eyebrows in excitement. If I'd of known what was happening at the time, I would have tried to gum my father to death, and crawl my way back to the hospital, _probably_. When we did stop however, I noticed something that made a familiar fear slowly begin to make its way through my body. _Buzzing_. _Clicking. Little things brushing against my skin...everywhere_. And then I was set down, and I couldn't move. When I say I couldn't move, I mean at all. I couldn't open my mouth, kick my feet, wiggle my toes, scrunch up my nose, I could blink, but that was about it.

Anxiety and terror clouded my every thought, overwhelming my senses and suffocating me, like a miasma. I couldn't move, couldn't cry, and couldn't escape, and as I took in my surroundings, I'm pretty sure I ruptured one of my lungs from trying so hard to scream. There was no sky, no roof, no walls, no trees, nothing, every single inch of my universe was covered by bugs. Kikaichu, beetles, insects, bugs, gross little creatures, whatever you wanted to call them, they were there.

There was nowhere I could look where there wasn't a bug.

Then, as if my thoughts were some kind of _GO! _motion, they began to invade. That day I gained a new phobia, not sure what the technical term is, but I am now utterly terrified of being paralyzed. The simple feeling of not being able to move makes that night run through my head, the sensation of each and every beetle latching onto different strands of my life force, pushing through my molecules. Not a single one of my senses went untouched that night. I constantly felt them, everywhere.

All in all, though I didn't know this at the time, luckily I'd been reborn with a Chakra system. See, had I not been born with Chakra, my family would have assumed otherwise, and I still would have been made to go through this process, except, I did have Chakra, and that was the only thing keeping the Kikaichu from chewing through me like worm food. It was entirely possible that I be born without a Chakra system, I'd read fanfiction where that happened, and while entertaining...I didn't want it to happen to me. I got lucky.

So yeah, my life ended, my new life started, all in all it was a great big load of cosmic bullshit. But what was I supposed to do about it? Send one of my newly aquired Kikaichu up to the heavens with a scroll for the big man upstairs, or Buddha, or whatever the hell was responsible for this, that read along the lines of

_Dear whoever you are,_

_You fucked up but its okay just fix this shit._

_XOXO, Charlotte/Shina_

* * *

The next big event in my life was my second birthday, and the first day I began to play with my Chakra. When I say my birthday, I mean our birthday, Shibi and I's. It was simple as hell, made up of a bunch of people I didn't recognize, and kids that all pretty much looked like big piles of animated fat and drool. Two canon characters woud attend our birthday party.

For our birthday, Shibi looked _so_ cute. Though my opinion was kind of biased, I mean, twin brother, right? I'd grown pretty attached to him over the year, especially when I realized that this meant he named Shino after me. I mean it couldn't be a coincedence, Shina, Shino? Anyway, yeah, he was the cutest at the birthday party. His attire was what he was going to wear up until he went to the academy. He wore a black jumpsuit that had a hoodie on the top, said hoodie zipped completely up the front, when he wanted, and over the black jumpsuit he wore a giant white jacket thing that looked more like a kimono, but whatever.

I had yet to see a mirror, but little did I know, I looked awful. Ignorance is bliss though, if I had seen my little two year old self dressed in a full body jumpsuit with a big ass scarf and completely black, straight hair, I probably would have quit life. I looked like the child of Maito Gai and John Lennon.

The first canon character that arrived was someone I did not expect, like, at all, I was hoping for Kushina or something, or I don't know, maybe Hinata's dad, whatever, but instead, I got Kizashi. As in, Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's father. He was easily recognizable from his vibrant pink hair and sparkling blue eyes...even with drool hanging from his bottom lip and a baby face. He waddled around on the floor before I lost my interest and changed my focus back to the pile of toys between my stubby legs.

Among the toys was one rubber kunai, which I didn't plan on touching, didn't want my parents to get the idea that I was some kind of Aburame Prodegy, a ball, a useless rattle, and a handful of plastic Kikaichu. The Ball it was then. After the horrible, _horrible_, night where Shibi and I found ourselves stuck to a podium by some archaic fuinjutsu and had bugs implanted inside of our bodies, I'd had to live with the damn things buzzing inside of me _constantly_.

They weren't as bad as they were at first, which by the way, when I first got started with them, I once had to be sent to a medic because I'd scratched my body up in my sleep. Obviously, the medic assumed it was just me getting used to Chakra, or something of the like. Couldn't expect to diagnose a baby _Aburame _with a phobia of bugs. All in all, if I focused too heavily on my physical feelings, I would get a migraine, the foreign chakra, and disgusting bugs swarming inside of me, were to thank for that.

And don't underestimate the word migraine. When I say I got a migraine, I don't mean a little headache for an unmeasured amount of time, I mean a splitting pain in my head that was bad enough to rival that of a concussion.

Anyway, back to the whole point of this trip down memory lane. On my second birthday, I first tried to use my chakra. Which was a pretty big step for me, considering, and I knew this, that using my chakra would probably have something to do with my kikaichu, and no matter how terrifying that was, I _had_ to get used to them. They weren't leaving anytime soon.

I knew a shit load about charka, as one can assume, considering I watched the Naruto television series for about ten years of my life, and actively lived vicariously throughout the characters in fanfiction. But I didn't know anything about the Kikaichu. I decided to ignore that last fact.

See, after I grew bored with rolling the ball between my stubby legs, I scanned the room for something else interesting, and boy did I find something interesting. Or..._someone_. Sitting in the hall next to Shibi was another child, one around the same age as Shibi and I, I assumed, with huge tuffs of bright blonde hair.

I was curious and had the impulse control of a two year old, literally. And so before I knew it, I was focusing on my chakra. See, since the Kikaichu fed off of my chakra, and I could feel the Kikaichu inside of me, I knew exactly how to pinpoint my chakra circulation, so moving my chakra to my hand was relatively simple. Control must come easy to my clan, and I faintly wondered why they never mentioned it in the series. _Whatever_.

My body practically hummed and I flinched, trying to ignore it, balling up all of my chakra into my right hand. And then I pulled. Simple as that, a small thread spread outside of my pudgy index finger, and said ball shot out, effectively hitting the blonde boy on the back of his head.

_Well, that's one way to get a look at his face._

Low and behold, there he was, The Fourth Hokage. At _my_ birthday party. Of course, he was only a toddler, but still. I was pretty surprised. My mouth hung open like a fish, and I only stopped and closed it after my mom picked me up, chastising me. Then my shock quickly switched to annoyance and I let out a stream of angry gurgles as she dragged me towards the time out pin.

_"You shouldn't throw things, Shina!"_

At least she hadn't seen me use my chakra.

* * *

Authors Note**: **Okay that's the end of the first chapter! There should be maybe two more chaptes of childhood and then we can get to the good stuff. I'd also like to throw in there that a lot of the stuff about the Aburame clan in this fic will be my headcanons because there isn't that much about the Aburames in the Naruto series, so its very hard to construct a main character a part of their clan, but fun, none the less. You should also keep in mind that she is in a baby body right now, so its harder for her to focus on the bad, like the fact that she'll probably never see her original family ever again, so she'll get hit by that as her brain grows, and she doesn't exactly have the vision range of an adult, so we miss some things that we'd normally see.

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Two]**

After I met Minato and Kizashi, though it wasn't much of a meeting, it was more like the time I saw them, but anyway, that seemed to be the end of my meeting canon characters for awhile. The more time passed the more that I began to realize, and I was about three and a half when I noticed this. Not being able to focus on bad things seemed to be a side effect of being so young, in a way. It was hard to explain considering the fact that I barely understood it myself, but I suppose it had something to do with the fact that this body seemed to have the brain of a child just...with my mind shoved into it.

Like...like a bucket of water, the bucket being the brain, the water being my thoughts, feeling, memories, etc and the older I get, the more water that gets poured out. So my brain contained my thoughts and the bigger my brain got with age, the more myself I became...sort of? I don't know it was all very confusing.

It explained a lot, actually. Like the fact that I picked up whatever weird language the Naruto characters seemed to be speaking as fast as I did, and my baby-ish urges. The sudden want to touch everything, the fact that I just couldn't for the life of me control my mouth, I would just blurt out all my thoughts to the best of my ability.

But as time passed and my self awareness grew, so did my grief. I missed my family and friends from before _so_ much. I wanted to hug my dad and smell the familiar scent of his cologne, I wanted to ask my mom why she did the things she did, and damn I missed my little sister _so _much.

All in all it was a pain.

My first word had been a conscience decision for me, because how many times in your life do you get a second chance at picking your first word? I decided to be an ass and said _Shino_. My parents were very proud of me, though they thought I meant Shina.

Foreshadowing in real life was very funny.

Shibi's first word was an attempt at Aburame, but instead he spat out "_Aburmy_!"

Speaking of Shibi...I'd grown surprisingly attached to him. He reminded me a lot of Fiona, my younger sister from _before_. They both were reserved but funny. It just made me work harder on my chakra, to be honest. In the series, if I remember correctly, Shibi doesn't die, but that was the series that didn't include me, and who knows what my existence had changed in the canon plot. So the whole not being a ninja thing wasn't an option. I needed to protect my new family.

My old family, well, they and I had different ideals. When I died, I hadn't seen them in over three years. My father disagreed strongly with my plan of dropping out of high school, and my mother struggled with alcohol to the point where I couldn't trust her, and so for my little sister, I left them. I moved out and got a steady job and, during the time I was killed, began a custody battle against my parents. My dad wouldn't have let my sister have an opinion and my mother would have been no help to her growing up. I wasn't going to put her through that.

This family, this new one I'd been given, no matter how disgusting they were for the whole bug thing _(ew)_, was special. Important. The family I'd always wanted. I had to protect them. So I got to work.

I didn't know anything really about the Kikaichu, just that genjutsu didn't affect them, and I couldn't read, so I tried not to touch them...ever really. I couldn't believe that I hadn't lost my mind over them living inside me, I was _so_ not going to push it. Who knows when I'd lose my shit, sometime soon, probably.

My control was, as I'd mentioned, extremely good. Combining the fact that I had an adult mind and a phobia of bugs made me _very_ aware of where my Kikaichu were, and my Kikaichu clustered around my chakra, so wherever my Kikaichu were, my chakra was. So moving my chakra was supremely easy. This made the leaf excercise was unbelievably quick. I got it on my second try and by my fifth try, I had a leaf on each of my fingers. Other then my Kikaichu, I had no idea where my chakra was, it didn't feel like anything to me.

So, as I'd obviously shown talent with it before, I worked on chakra strings more. Gather the chakra in my hand and push it out of each finger, that simple process gave me an unstable thread. I'd found gathering it in my hand and then focusing on thinning it made it stronger, and once I'd got the hang of that, it was pretty easy going from there.

I got one coming out of each of my fingers, but I couldn't really move anything with threads..._at all_. Even when I tried to move something using only one string on each hand I was confused and clumsy. I had no plans of becoming a puppet master like Kankuro or Sasori, maybe If I had some access to fuinjutsu and could produce some sort of seal to make puppets more...compact, but the closest thing I had to fuinjutsu was on that damn podium and I wasn't going there anytime soon. So the puppet master career option was out.

But there was one other thing that could be useful in battle, when it came to chakra strings, one thing that I found myself rather _interested _in. Chiyo had done it to Sakura, she controlled her body using her chakra strings, and while Sakura had allowed her to do so, it _was_ possible to forcefully control someone using that method...Just a little...harder.

That would _certainly _be helpful in the future.

It took about a month for me to get a chance to actually try out this technique, considering there was no way I was going to be able to manipulate any actual people and get away with it. Mom and Dad had been called away to help protect the border on short notice, so Shibi and I were being babysat by Haruno Kaede, Kizashi's mother, and the nurse who took care of me when I had first been reborn. The one that looked like Nurse Joy.

It was safe to assume she and my parents were close, considering the facts, Kizashi attending my birthday party, Kaede being my nurse, and the fact that she agreed to babysit on such short notice.

Someone had knocked on the door and so Kaede rushed to answer it, leaving Shibi, Kizashi, and I alone on the back patio. Whoever was at the door seemed to be striking up one hell of a conversation with her because she was gone for _ages_. Shibi and Kizashi were reading a picture book, considering neither of them, nor myself, could read, and I was rather distracted by Kaede's cat.

The small animal sat in font of me, staring at me as I stared back at it. An idea struck and a mischevous giggle managed to break through my pursed lips. I was _not_ some insane little girl who was going to use my power for evil, I wanted to learn how to control people with chakra strings for _good_. How useful would they be if a future teammate of mine was being attacked by a foreign ninja and was about to be stabbed? I could just use a chakra string to freeze the foreign ninja, therefor saving my teammate.

The possibilites were _endless_.

And so, not caring if Shibi or Kizashi saw, I began forming a chakra string. Shibi was three and Kizashi was around the same age, I doubted they would remember this. I focused extremely hard on a single string, I wanted to make it as strong as I could before I actually attempted anything on Aoi The Cat.

This thread hummed along with my body, the familiar sensation of my Kikaichu following my chakra trail as I circulated it to my index finger, only freaking me out just a tiny bit, and this thread was a lot longer then any of my usual theads. Remember, _think puppet_. Then ever so slowly I connected my thread to the cats wrist.

I resisted the urge to swallow as an..._unusual_ feeling washed over me.

It reminded of how I imagine the Nara clan jutsu would feel, sort of. It was like Aoi and I held pieces of each other, it was very weird being a part of a _cat_. Similair to how I had those strange baby sensations when I was younger, I now held some very quiet cat-like urges inside of me. They werent so strong to where I would run off looking for tuna or anything like that, but it was still odd.

Aoi started hissing and pulling away from my chakra thread and I fought to keep it connected her. It was like she was forcing me out of her, which despite what it sounds like, I wasn't inside of her, I was...with her, not outside of me? Not some freaky posession thing. The more she pulled the thinner my chakra strand got and it became a game of trying to put more chakra into the string as neatly as possible, all the while forcing Aoi inches forward.

Now whether I was too absorbed in my attempt or they'd been silent because they're ninja's, I'd never know, but none the less, I didn't notice the three approaching adult's. I heard a gasp and my chakra string snapped, shooting back into me roughly. My Kikaichu hummed with discontent at the slapping sensation that echoed in my chest as my chakra returned and I turned quickly, only to see Haruno Kaede and my parents staring directly at Aoi and I.

I could _see_ how surprised my father was and, considering the fact that every inch of his skin was covered except his nose and his hands, that was an accomplishment of its own. As my gaze turned to my mother, nausea swept over me quick and I quickly tried to grab onto the floor to steady myself. Everywhere was blurry and I felt as sick as I did the day I was born.

The faint echoe of my mom's worried voice and Shibi's sudden cries rang out in my pounding head before the darkness overtook me.

* * *

_"Kaede, do you have the results?"_

I woke to the voice of my father. It was an intended whisper, but his voice was very rough and was easily detectable. My eyes were screwed shut tighter then ever as I tried to steady my heartbeat and listen in. I wanted to why I passed out and I highly doubted that my mother would pull me aside and explain later on. Remember, to her, I was just a three year old.

"I-uh, yes, Shiro-Kun" Kaede did not sound good.

The urge to start crying was so strong that I almost actually did. _Damn baby brain needs to fuck off, this is important and its gonna ruin my cover_.

"It was undetectable in the beginning simply because she'd never attempted to use her chakra before now...As I mean, no one would expect a baby to use chakra, obviously. Sorry, I'm rambling" she paused to take in a deep breath.

_What was undetectable? _A question I knew both myself and my parents wanted the answer too.

"It would seem Shina is Chakra Unconscience...I suggest you get Shibi tested as well. I'm sorry, Shiro, Hotaru."

Before I could even begin to try and understand what that meant, my mother finally spoke.

"Chakra Unconscience, what is that?"

"Oh, um, yes, sorry..." I heard the sound of shifitng papers and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I couldn't help but hope Kaede was a newbie medic because she wasn't doing a very good job right then "this is very rare, but some people are born without the ability to feel their chakra. We call those people Chakra Unconscience. They have chakra, and their chakra system is the same as ours, but they are unable to use said chakra due to the fact that they cannot feel their chakra, and therefor cannot direct it."

Then how come I _had _used it?

"But she used it, Kaede! You saw her use her chakra, with your own eyes, at your home!" My father insisted.

"What kind of three year old tries to use their chakra? Willingly? How could she even of been able to create chakra strings, they require strong control, and you're telling me she is physically unable to have _any _control?" My mothers voice was a hiss and it was a wonder they didn't realize I was awake, especially considering I flinched.

If I didn't understand how shaken she was, I might've been hurt by the 'what kind of three year old.' But I fully got it. That was a pretty sane reaction considering how freaked out I would be if my three year old knew how to do things it shouldn't, like create chakra strings.

It was silent for a few minutes before my dad spoke up.

"Can you tell us why she passed out?"

To this, Kaede let out a squeak.

"Yes, that's simple. Chakra exhaustion. She can't feel her chakra so when she gets close to running out, she can't tell."

It was at this point that I decided to open my eyes.

The room was way too white, but It didn't bother me as much considering I'd experienced the brightness times ten three years ago as a baby. I was quite obviously in the hospital. Mom was there, standing next to dad, her hair up in its usual insane bun, her hitai-ate securing it. She was still wearing her flak jacket.

My mom's attire always confused me. She didn't wear the standard Aburame 'uniform' of sorts. Usually, she just wore pretty kimono's, but as she'd just been on border patrol, she was wearing black tights and a flak jacket...that's it. I could still see her calfs, ankles, feet, arms, neck, and face. Which, as an Aburame, was the equivilant of being naked.

I would ask her, one day, when I could confidently form a proper sentence.

Dad looked the same except very very pale. Like mother when she first gave birth to me. And then there was Kaede, the amount of how shaken she was...well, it was astounding that she was standing. Hell, I was about to let her take my place on this hospital bed.

Her hair wasn't up in its usual pony tail, it fell to her shoulders messily, and she was pale, yes, but she also looked a little yellow. Sickly. Her eyes had bags and the clipboard shook like there was an earthquake going on, her grip was so weak.

I could sympathise with her. She babysat for me one time and I was now in a hospital bed. Not only that, but because she worked here, she was being forced to explain to my parents that according to my body, I was never going to be able to use chakra...

Even though she'd seen me use chakra.

They had so many questions, and she had so little answers. Poor Kaede, indeed.

Everyones eyes shot to me and I granted them a weak smile. I still felt a little bit nauseus, but other then that, I was fine. Chakra exhaustion wasn't fun and I was sure that I would be dizzy for the next couple of days, but no big deal, realy.

As a three year old, I'd already said my first word, and I could speak, but sentences were very hard, and the last thing I wanted was for my family to think I had a stutter or something. I'd rather be quiet then slow, in their eyes. And so, with a shaky breath, I managed to stumble a word out of my clenched teath.

"K-Kikaichu" my voice was shaky and way too high pitched when compared to my old voice, but whatever. I said what I needed.

"Your Kikaichu, honey? What about them?"

_Damn_. My mother wanted me to speak more. With a grimace, I parted my lips.

"Can't f-feel chukruh" I bit my lips as my cheeks reddened.

_Fucking baby mouth_.

"Feel K-Kikaichu!"

_SO_, I could perform jutsu's, and I could go to the academy, and be a ninja along with Shibi. I hadn't even thought about chakra exhaustion before, but I was already working on a solution. A solution that I didn't particularly enjoy...It would mean messing with my Kikaichu, and I couldn't even look at one of those without closing my eyes and refusing to open them without promise of the bug being gone.

Kikaichu could hold chakra, I knew that. So if I kept a collection of them seperate from the rest, and then somehow got them to...'hold' some of my chakra, whenever I got close to exhaustion, they could refill my tank, get it? Like a car...sort of.

But damn, it would be a long while before I forced myself to meet the fate of that problem.

"Oh!" Kaede seemed to get what I was trying to convey "your guys' Kikaichu live off of your chakra, right? Well she can feel her Kikaichu, so she feels where they are in order to control it! Her chakra, I suppose!"

She turned to look at me, a sharp, and bright, grin slapping across her sickly features "that's quite clever, Shina-Chan!"

After that I got bored very quick and decided to go back to bed. Chakra exhaustion and a full six words was enough to warrant some more rest. Besides, I didn't even want to think of the consequences of being caught in the act of chakra strings. My speaking, my extreme chakra control, despite not being able to feel my chakra, had to of caught the attention of the Hokage. If it didn't, well, then reincarnation wasn't real.

That was coming from the reincarnated adult. So yeah, I'd had to of caught his attention. Sarutobi Hiruzen would even have caught this if he wasn't as young as he was in this generaton. Hell, ten year old Naruto would be able to tell that I was an odd child.

So ANBU would be on me like flies on shit, and the fact that I couldn't sense my _own_ chakra certainly wiped out the option of being able to sense the ANBU. My options were either continue practicing and accept the role of child prodigy or wait until I was in the academy and risk being a weakling when I needed to be strong, potentially ending with someone I care about getting hurt because I couldn't protect them.

Yes, surely, this warranted a nap.

* * *

Authors Note: SECOND CHAPTER, FIN! Please keep in mind I don't have a beta, guys, so I apologize for typo's, or incorrect info. This fanfiction is just for my fun, and if you enjoy it, that's great! I just really love Shina and in this fic, the Naruto universe is my play world, so I'll probably rewrite this when I'm finished. You guys should also know that I plan on writing this nanowrimo style, which if you don't know what that means then, an update _every_ day. So yeah this fic might be little messy, but I'm sorry, I'm having fun!

**Quick question, who (in the future) do you think Shina should be paired with? I havent decided on a sexuality for her, so have at it.**

Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Three]**

"_Okaa-San! _Why can't we just cut it? Just a little, pleeeease!"

"Shina, who taught you how to whine?"

I was _not _whining. If she wanted to see whining, oh I'd show her whining...At this point, I was six years old, along with Shibi, and today was our first day at the Academy. Since the three years after my chakra exhaustion incident I had, sadly, resigned myself to the prodigy reputation. But damn, I would fail that exam as many times I needed to if it meant I could possibly be on my brother's genin team.

The ANBU had _not_ left. With the amount of practice I'd been doing with my chakra, the simple idea of them being gone was ludicrous. Over the span of those three short years I'd managed to accomplish full chakra string control over small animals! Which was really fucking great because even without having to use my Kikaichu, I would be great at spying. I mean I couldn't hear through them, or see through them, but I could probably have the animal leave a trail of like feathers or droppings or something.

If there was something I could have done about the ANBU, I would have, but I couldn't, so the best I could do in my situation was just follow the prodigy storyline to the best of my ability. The ANBU would tell the Hokage, who would then tell my parents, so no matter how much chakra I used or didn't use, they would find out.

To say the least, I got sent to the hospital a lot. The other Aburame kids wouldn't really hang out with me unless their parents made them because they thought I had some sort of disease they could catch. Little shits.

But, I got stronger. My control was precise as fuck and as far I knew, my chakra reserves were expanding _fast_. Though, I'd had yet to try out my little Kikaichu storage plan. I didn't want to touch them and even if I did find a way to have them hold my chakra until necessary, there was no where to put them that was seperate from the other Kikaichu.

They were inside my freaking body and it wasn't like I kept a damn beetle fanny pack.

"Quit squirming or its going to take longer and you will be late to your first day, Aburame Shina" _oh no..._Mom was using that tone of voice. I froze in place.

Not once had I gotten my hair cut since the day I was born and I was literally a five year old version of Rapunzel..._if _you dyed her hair black. Mom wouldn't explain why, she just kept saying I would understand when I was older, but I was twenty nine years old mentally, and I didn't understand shit, Mom was forcing my hair up into a bun big enough to rival hers on the top of my head just '_because I said so_.'

And as for my genin outfit? It was the female version of Shibi's. We both were wearing tan sleevless hoodies with black legging like pants that reached our ankles, and we both had ninja wire sleeves, along with ninja sandles, however, Shibi's hoodie zipped up to his nose, like dad's, and instead of a super high hoodie, I had a big ass scarf.

Also, nightmares of the tan lines I would achieve, too. I had tons of those.

Kikaichu freaked **me** the fuck out, me, _an Aburame_, and I hadn't let those buggers lose once since they were put into me, so I was damn sure that the kids at the academy would be terrified. If anyone said shit to Shibi or I, well, I'd probably suffocate them with oxygen starved beetles. The only free air they got was when I was upset and sighed a lot, other then that they lived off my onigiri scented breath.

Speaking of onigiri...

"Okaa-san, what did you pack me for lunch?" I wondered as she finished tying a black ribbon around my black bun. _Great color scheme ya' got there, Shina_. Black, black, black, tan.

She smiled fondly down at me and rolled her eyes "I picked out your favorite. Enough onigiri to feed an Akimichi and some senbei."

"Hey, now, a lot of food equals a lot of good health!" I squeaked in my own defense. Yeah right, I was a fatass now that I knew the Academy was going to drill so much taijutsu into me that I would probably burn enough calories to feed the orphanage for a week. Besides, anime food tasted just as good as it looked.

That and...it would seem this body's impulse control was just absolute shit and never planned on improving. I had the same amount of willpower as I did the day I decided to hit the toddler version of the soon to be fourth Hokage in the back of the head with a ball using chakra strings. So now that I knew what anime food tasted like, well, there was no going back. I would gladly trade McDonalds for anime food, that's how good it was.

"Okaa-San, Shina-Nee, we're going to be late!" I released a little squeal and leapt from my mother's grasp to squeeze the life out of my adorable twin brother, all genin'ed up and ready to be a ninja.

Shibi seemed resigned to my cuddling and I nodded my head. Fighting it would only make the experiance much harder on him, and it wasn't going to stop any time soon. I didn't care if I was his twin sister, I'd be glomping him at the age of fifty three if I so pleased.

The warm chuckle that rumbled from the hallway could only be that of my father and as my mother handed me my lunch pack, I couldn't help but smile. _This_ was what I needed to be strong for. I would be damned if I ever let anyone lay so much as a finger on any one of these three precious people. My mom, my father, and Shibi.

Being weak was _never _going to be an option.

* * *

"Alright children, you have one hour for lunch! If you're not all back here at lunch then you get to spend the next week serving detention with Nohara-Sensei!"

I could practically feel the excitement pulsating off of the odd brunette teacher who sat in a chair in the corner of the room. She had a wicked smile and I had no idea who she was in relation to Rin, but she had the clan name, and the purple face paint on her cheeks.

Rin was so kind which made it weird to think of this hilariously terrifying teacher as her kin, though.

The class shivered in unison as we all made our way towards the playing field where we would spend our lunch period for the following years. Shibi had two friends that were guiding him towards a field area to eat, and while he looked a little freaked out at the fact that he couldn't find me, I was glad that I hid from him. I wanted to protect my twin, not shelter him from _everything_.

The only thing coddling Shibi would do was hinder his potential in all categories. Social especially. Besides one of his two friends just so happened to be Inzuka _Tsume_, his future teammate, and someone I would ship him with until the very end. I hadn't really decided on whether or not I wanted to change anything in the canon plot so it wasn't like I could play matchmaker but...

They were really cute and I could totally see her bringing him out of his shell.

I hadn't quite spoken to anyone other then Shibi during the first four hours at the Academy, I'd actually just buried my eyes in my scarf and slept through it all. Everything they were teaching, I knew.

So I eventually just decided to sit down with a random person.

I mean, obviously I wasn't going to sit with someone as important as Minato...though.

Sitting on a bench behind a tree was a boy who looked so adorable that I just had to sit down with him. I didn't ask but if he didn't like it, well, I would just bribe him with mom's delicious onigiri. No human being could resist them. I was pretty sure that I could convince Madara to abandon all of his plans with the simple offer of one.

Okay not really, but you get the idea. They were the food of the gods.

Anyway, he had really big pitch black eyes that stared at me as I approached him, and the best part? His equally as dark hair was in..._a man bun_. Which if you don't know, is the best male hairstyle known to everyone in every universe ever. Think, low normal female bun, but on a boy. Adorable _indeed_.

I took a seat next to him and pulled my lunch pack out of my bag, placing it in between us.

"My name is Aburame Shina! Would you like some onigri? I have _lots_" I gently pulled back the wrap that encased my lunch and revealed the mouth watering, panty dropping, all mighty, mother of all onigiri.

When mom said she made enough to feed an Akimichi, she wasn't fucking around. There were literally a dozen balls of onigiri, each one about the size of her bun. Supernatural in the size department. It was a good thing she made this much, because I was pretty sure I'd be able to eat at least five balls of onigiri, and if there'd been any less, there wouldn't be enough to fairly feed my new friend.

He stared at my lunch pack with wide eyes before turned to me with a surprisingly stern look for a five year old.

"My Okaa-San made me omurice, you can have some" his voice was low and slow and it actually reminded me of my dad's, my Aburame dad, not my old dad..._It was weird to have to explain which one of my dad's I meant..._

I wasn't sure what omurice was but when I saw it, I knew friendship had been born. I didn't even try to hide my food-lust.

"I'm Uchiha Fugaku."

Oh..._damn_. He looked way different without all those worry lines he had in the anime. Well, I suppose this answered my question as to whether or not I was going to change canon plot. Sure this child brain had low impulse control, but with my adult mind, and how quick wired this brain was, my planning in advance was reaching insane porportions.

Fugaku had now become my self declared BFF, and I didn't plan on letting him die. I mean obviously I wasn't going to try and change Itachi's mind and slay the entire canon plot like that, but...If I got good with them, over the years, maybe I could keep a collection of small sappings of Fugaku and his wifes chakra inside of my Kikaichu, and then, after Itachi killed them, if I rushed, I could restore their chakra reserves and they would heal. _Maybe_.

That would change Sasuke...completely. But to hell with it. It wasn't that bad, I mean, I'd read fanfiction where some people who ended up in the Naruto world like me ended up, like, turning the Akatsuki good and shit.

He seemed to understand that I had a long thought process going on and ignored my silence, reaching down with a pair of chopsticks and somehow picking up one of the oversized onigiri out of my pack. I nodded my head and shot him a cheeky smile, trying to use one of my own chopsticks like a little knife and cut a corner off of his omurice.

If Fugaku thought it was odd he didn't say it. He was surprisingly mature for a five year old, but I suppose I could understand why. He was born in _this_ generation, which meant that his father was raised harsh as hell, because he was from the like...second earliest generation and an Uchiha, and as disgusted with the thought as I was, I wouldn't be surprised if Fugaku's discipline was a result of absuive teaching from his father.

_Poor precious little baby Fugaku..._

I brought the omurice to my mouth and when it met my tongue, my chakra must have fluctuated I was so emotionally excited with the taste because my Kikaichu hummed like they did every time my chakra did something. It was so fucking good. Like, I love my mom, and her onigiri were damn good, but I was sad to say that I would sell her, my actual mother, for some more of _his_ mother's omurice.

Literally, it was the definition of bomb diggity.

I squeaked and blushed, scrunching up my cheeks and smiling really hard, letting out a tiny moan.

"Its _so_ good, Fugaku-Kun!"

He may not have been having emotional sex with my mother's onigiri like I was with his lunch, but he enjoyed it just as much, I could tell. His chopsticks shook a little in his grip and his eyes screwed shut as he chewed slowly.

After he finally swallowed, he nodded in agreement.

"Please, thank your Okaa-San for me, Shina-Chan. The onigiri is delicious."

He accepted the friendly honorifics just as quick as he accepted my sitting with him. Yes, Fugaku was going to make for a great friend. I didn't even begin to hope when I first arrived at the academy that I'd make a friend that was at least somewhat close to my maturity level. I mean, yeah, he was still a kid, like everyone else at the Academy, but he was smarter. Genius level, actually. I mean he was a five year old with manners in a village full of barbaric ninja.

"Do you want to play the question game, Fugaku-Kun?" I nibbled on a senkei treat as I asked him this. It would be a great way to get to know him, as the most I knew about him was from the anime, and most of it only applied to an adult, father, clan head version of Fugaku.

"What is...the question game?" he ate another onigiri carefully, as if he would get yelled at for having a second. Pfft. He could eat all of my lunch and his own and I didn't think I'd be capable of getting mad at him. I mean, he was a five year old, with a _man bun_.

"I ask you a question, then you ask me a question, then I ask you a question, then you ask me a question, yadda, yadda, yadda, and so forth."

I took a second to unwrap my heavy scarf from my neck, setting it on the side of the bench and turned my body towards Fugaku.

He seemed skeptical but gave permission none the less "hn..."

"Okie dokie, question one. What's your favorite thing?"

Now it was my turn to be okay with the silence that followed, so I stuffed some onigiri and omurice in my mouth and waited like the patient twenty nine year old I was.

By the time he had an answer, I would swear I had grown by three more years. I'm just joking...but he really did take forever. Understandable, though annoying, considering that could be a pretty deep question for a five year old.

"I do not believe I have a favorite thing" his brow was scrunched and in quick fear that those worry lines would appear any second, I reached over and held his cheeks with my hand. It felt weird and he obviously didn't like the contact, but I smiled anyway.

"That's cool, Fugaku-Kun, that just means we can now do all kinds of crazy stuff looking for your favorite thing!"

And before he could reply or take another bite of onigiri, the bell rang and we were stampeding back to class. The question game could wait, Nohara-Sensei was scarier then Tobi, really. The fact that there was a split second where I couldn't decide whether or not she was capable of torturing a five year old was enough to get me running to room 3B. I shouldn't need to contemplate that.

My scarf was shoved back onto me roughly and Fugaku struggled as I tugged him along with my right hand towards Shibi's disappearing form as we neared the classroom.

* * *

When class ended and it was time to go home, I found myself standing in front of the Academy and saying goodbye to Fugaku as the sun set.

"I know this really great place, Fugaku-Kun, that has super duper yummy ramen! We should go there sometime! My Okaa-San could take us...Oh yeah, and we can sit together in class tomorrow! A-and you can ask me the question I owe you from lunch!"

As I rambled on with future plans for our friendship, I noticed Fugaku's eyes weren't on me, they were directly above me, and he looked as though frozen in a cringe. _Huh? _My own eyes drifted up and I had to swallow. The man that stared directly at me had to be Fugaku's father. His eyes were daring me to look away, to give him a reason to dislike me, so instead, I pursed my lips and crossed my arms.

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue.

A sharp grunt from over behind me tore my gaze away after what seemed like forever and I turned to see an...insane sight. Shibi was there, with his arms crossed too, except he was looking at _me_. And my dad, well, he looked scarier then I'd ever seen. In the front of the sun, his shadow cast over Fugaku and I, and there was a glint in his dark brown eyes as his glasses slid down his nose, head cocked, nostrils flared, and hands clenched.

I turned back around.

He was glaring at Fugaku.

Oh, Kami. Kill me, strike me, reincarnate me into another Naruto character. Did my dad think that Fugaku and I were...going to end up..._together_?

I heard whistling and when I saw my mother a couple feet behind them waving tiny flags that read Uchiha Shina, I was pretty sure I quit. I closed my eyes, patted Fugaku on the shoulder, and stalked away, leaving my family with a withered look.

_Fuckin' weirdo's. The lot of them..._

* * *

Authors Note: THIRD CHAPTER, FIN! Okay don't freak out, I know I asked about the pairing last chapter, but Fugaku and Shina are _**strictly friends**_. There will never be anything going on between the two of them. Bromance 10000000%, okay? Don't try to ship it. They're bun buddies.

Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Four]**

A lot of shit happened after I turned six. My family made Shibi and I start taking Clan Custom Classes, I was being forced to take the graduation test early, Kushina transferred into my class, _and_ Fugaku began to help me train with my chakra string posession technique. So far I could control his right arm, his left leg, and his right leg, all that was left was the head and his other arm. But...that was when he was willing. We also tried to do it when he was fighting me off, er, mentally, and I'd yet to get one string on him during those times.

But whenever we practiced I almost always got sent to the hospital because of chakra exhaustion, so we didn't get to do it as often as I liked. On the bright side, pushing my chakra to very edge at every chance I got was doing wonders for my still growing reserves.

The Clan Custom Classes would of been really great, if I wasn't absolutely, completely, bat-shit terrified of my own damn Kikaichu. The only people that knew about my animosity towards bugs was Shibi and Fugaku. I couldn't stand to tell my parents, because if I did, I knew I'd hear the whispers.

_"What kind of Aburame is afraid of bugs?"_

And from there it would probably expand to things like 'I heard she used chakra strings when she was three' and that would be the _end_ of my desire to stay subtle. Oh but if there was one thing I wouldn't have to worry about, it was the fact I would never get kidnapped.

Hiruzen Sarutobi's eye was trained so hard on me that when they forced me to take the graduation exam, he'd been the one supervising it. Not a chunin, like usual. He probably should have focused on trying to make Shibi graduate early because I was only going to graduate when he did...so whenever he decided to pass the test, was when I would decide to pass the test.

So after they made me take it the first time, I decided to go for dead last of the year. I failed every single test they gave me...ever. And yet, I could practically feel them inching forward, just begging to give me another graduation exam in hopes that I would actually try and pass. Them being every single god damn Academy teacher and ANBU within a mile of this place.

When Kushina showed up, people began to call her Tomato. I didn't, personally, but I didn't make to defend her. The last thing I needed was more attention and more connections to the canon plot, besides Kushina didn't care about the brats of our class. She was strong as hell and began to physically harm all shit kids into submission, something I applauded considering the fact that I'd never had the balls to do it.

Anyway, I started working on new techniques outside of class, nothing as big as my chakra string posession, or touching my Kikaichu, but the usual stuff, elemental ninjutsu, a little bit of genjutsu. There was one thing that I needed as much help with as I could get.

But sadly, there was only one person in the Academy that could help me with it.

We all know the abundance of taijutsu and green spandex that is Maito Gai and Rock Lee. Annoying, youthful, and talented as shit, yes, they were. And you're probably thinking 'but Shina, they aren't in your generation?' and you're right.

No, someone much worse was in my generation.

_The Eternal Genin._

Maito Dai was the fucking mother of all Rock Lee's. The literal father of Maito Gai and the thing that haunted childrens nightmares. He would never graduate, despite being able to acitvate all eight gates, and that's not the bad part, trust me.

At seven years old, Maito Dai had the black shiny bowlcut, bushy brows, _AND _a mustache that could rival Steve Harvey's. _He was fucking seven years old with a full ass mustache_. Reincarnation? That I could believe. Anime being real? Fucking sure. But a seven year old with a mustache? No, absolutely not. This was when I lost my shit.

And yet here I was, standing five feet from said ball of hair and youth. All because of this Chakra Unconscience crap. Deciding to become dead last was a luxury, but in reality, I was **truly** dead last in the _entire _physical portion.

Sure, I thought that part would be harder because I came from a different world where extreme fitness wasn't required, but because I couldn't feel my chakra, everything I did with it was a decision on my part. All the other kids subconsciencely channeled chakra into their muscles in order to move quicker, bend lower, and hit harder, for them, it was easy. But If I wanted to do that then I had to slowly process my chakra into that piece of muscle and _then_ hit, which was a whole different story.

All of the genin in my generation were three times better then me at taijutsu

So Maito Dai it was.

_More like the eternal pain in my ass..._

* * *

"You are as youthful as your name, young Shina! So full of virtue and faith!"

He could shout all the compliments he wanted but as soon as we finished here, I was going to feed Maito Dai his own ass. The little twerp agreed to help me, so here I was. Wearing my entire, heavy as hell, outfit in the hot sun, with three pound weights on each one of my limbs, running in repetitive circles, trying to reach the number he'd given me.

_...which was 500._

At this point, we'd been working out from five in the morning until twelve in the afternoon during the weekends, and I was so tired that I'd began to shout explicit words in english.

_**"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"**_

It was a roar breaking out of my throat. I was covered in so much sweat that I was pretty sure I could perform the Hidden in The Mist special jutsu using only said body fluids. We'd originally gathered quite the crowd, but most of them got scared and ran off when I began losing my shit. Everywhere burned and the worst part?

After I told Dai-Senpai about the reason I was so bad with the physical stuff, he decided that he would get me to his level without the use of my chakra. He said it would make him a poor teacher if his first student was sent to the hospital on his watch.

So here I was, working out at eight hours a day, in full fledged Aburame clothing, in the sun, at ninja speed, _without _any extra help from my chakra.

"You see, Shina-Chan, like chakra reserves, your physical limits can expand with our without chakra! So just keep at it with the youth you are now and you will succeed! Faith is the key, Shina!"

_**"FUCK!"**_

At this point, I didn't care about whether or not ANBU were watching, or the fact that I was six and speaking a foreign language, I was in so much pain. Maybe this would help with my pain tolerance, too, then. It would _certainly_ make it easier to tolerate annoying brats like Dai-Senpai.

I'd much rather waste all my chakra and pass out on the training field, at this point I was pretty sure that was one of the few things that would get Dai-Senpai to give me a break.

* * *

I got home at exactly six, just in time for dinner. My stomach growled almost as fiercly as I did at my new Senpai. Mom and Dad were sitting at the end leaving a seat open for me next to Shibi, as per usual. They both stared at me, but they didn't say anything. They'd all grown pretty used to me coming home looking like walking death ever since I'd begun training with Dai. I was pretty sure that it bothered them a little, I was just waiting for them to ask about it.

On the table, right in front of my seat was a plate of what looked like Fugaku's mother's omurice. Down to the precisely sprinkled salts and everything. But...how? I didn't want to question it, actually. Instead I basically flew to my seat and dug in.

Dad was trying and failing to contain his laughter.

"Uchiha Ichigo was kind enough to lend me her recipe, since you love it so much, you know, Shina-Chan."

Oh. I guess that made sense. When did they start talking? I was too tired to ask questions, though. The soone I finished dinner the more sleep I could get before I had to get back up at the crack of dawn for training with Dai-Senpai.

A hand gripped my wrist and I froze, my brow furrowed, looking up. And suddenly, like a glass of cold water, I noticed just how tense the room was.

"What? What's the matter?" I would never get used to how high pitched my voice was.

_Ever_.

Shibi looked just as confused as I did. Neither of us spoke as we waited for an explanation.

"We got a visit from the Hokage today, Shina-Chan..."

Dad raised his voice "it would seem you'll be graduating early."

_Wait, fucking what?_

* * *

Authors Note: FOURTH CHAPTER, FIN! I want to thank you guys all for your reviews! They just drive me insane with joy. I'm two days ahead of my writing schedule! I don't know why, but I just love writing Shina. She comes to me very easily. Also, what did you guys think of Matio Dai? He isn't an oc, he is canon, just in case you've never heard of him. He's Gai's father.

Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Five]**

Just like in the Nara clan, and most well known clans, the Aburame's had people who were main branch family, and people who _weren't_. I figured as much, but I never bothered taking the time to ask about my own family. I was too busy getting used to the idea of 'damn, I'm now a Naruto character' and training for the whole 'become a super ninja or there's a chance everyone you love will die because didn't save them.'

So after a surprisingly interesting Custom Clan Class, I found myself sitting with my mom, munching on mochi. I'd asked her about which part of the clan we were from and _boy _did she looked surprised to hear my question. Which was odd considering she was the one who sent me to the classes? Whatever, she probably figured that I didn't care about clan stuff...which I usually didn't, for the most part.

"We were fifteen when we first met, your father and I, you know?" She mused with a small smile, watching as a couple of ducks splashed in a nearby puddle.

When had it rained?

_Whatever._

"How old are you _now_, Okaa-San?" for a six year old, I was one cheeky little shit. Especially considering I was born and raised an Aburame. But we both know better then that. _Born and raised a twenty three year old woman that was meant to die and be reincarnated_, more like it.

Mom seemed to be used to it and rolled her eyes, a grin of her own growing.

"Fourteen" she snorted and nodded her head.

"No, but listen, Shina-Chan. Its important that you know the truth about your father and I, very few people know, and I'm surprised that I've procrastinated telling you this for so long" the hell? The truth about your father and I?

_OH fuck no._

I wasn't a product of in-clan breeding...was I? Man if I was an incest baby, I would never forgive my new mom. My old one may have been an untrustworthy alcoholic but she never fucked her brother.

"You're a very mature little six year old, you know?" okay, fine, mom, I'm matue. That doesn't mean I can handle the truth about being Joffrey Jr. _Just get on with it _I wanted to say.

"One of the many reasons you will know our little secret, our little secret that Shibi cannot know about...For the sake of the Clan."

Fuck it all if I was an incest child.

I would kill myself and go through reincarnation again, if I had to.

"Shibi is being groomed to become the new Clan leader, as soon as he can. A position he will miss out on if this were to come to light."

"So, what is it?" it came out a bit bitchier then it probably should have, but she was my mom, and already used to my weird behavior. Though...I couldn't help but think it was a _little _odd. Adult six year old and she's not even phased?

_Whatever _was becoming my favorite phrase.

"I am not a true Aburame."

The amount of relief that seemed to pool over all of my thoughts was _unreal_. So I wasn't an incest baby. That was...comforting. Surely, I'd been exposed to way too much Game of Thrones in my previous life.

I could see why she wouldn't want this getting out. Clan leaders being...mixed was unheard of, even I knew that. 100% Aburame was mandatory, pretty much.

"Okay?" I hope she didn't expect me to start hating her or something, because I wasn't going to? I had assumed incest, so this was a damn blessing.

Her smile grew and she turned to her gaze to me to meet my eyes. We looked exactly the same, hair in a huge bun, exact same skin tone, same slightly off centered nose. The only difference was our hair and eyes. I'd gotten those two things from my father, so I was pretty average.

"I mean, its a little noticeable, Okaa..." I trailed off watching as she face planted, pure shock on her face, turing completely colorless.

She flipped her once happy stare to one of complete accusation.

_"Wha?!"_

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okaa-San...you have your neck, your eyes, and your ankles exposted...You're like naked compared to most Aburames."

She opened her mouth, gaping like a fish, and shoved her hand ontop of my head, giving me a noogie. Yeah, no. She was pretty horrible at hiding her BIG SECRET.

"What do you know about naked, huh?"

She'd resorted to tickling me and I found myself laying on the bench, unable to control the childish giggles that ripped through my stomach. My sides hut I was laughing so hard and I couldn't help but wonder when the last time I laughed so hard was.

"Anyway, I'm still an Aburame. I'm half Aburame and half Dekei, ya' little weirdo."

Dekei? Okay, I was suddenly very fond of the surname Aburame. Sounded much smoother on my tongue.

"I was raised as a Dekei in Kirigakure, but when I was five my mother came to Kiri and took me back here, to Konoha. I trained as a ninja and ended up on your fathers team. We fell in love."

Well, that certainly raised a question.

"But...what about your Kikaichu?" as far as I understood, you needed to be super young in order to recieve your kikaichu. Otherwise, why did they put newborns through the process?

She grinned "I don't have any. Being part Aburame and the fact that you father is oh-so obsessed with me, his Kikaichu took a liking to me, so that's why we have our buns, little Shina."

Wait, whaa...?

How?

But?

She pulled the band off from around her hair bun and out came a swarm of kikaichu.

''**FUCK**!" I screeched in english, dashing away at Maito Dai speed.

* * *

Authors Note: The next couple of chapters are going to be more of little fillers as I've got inspiration for a new story and I'm trying to figure out when I'm going to write/post that...but here's a bit of a sneak peek.

_"You shouldn't be doing it that way, you know" I couldn't help but comment, my voice sounding just as low and soft as it had the day I first heard it._

_He looked at me and froze mid-seal, eyes wide, as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Minato was very cute as a three year old, I noted. Maybe if he'd stayed that cute then he could have used his looks to adore Obito away when he came to control Kurama._

_"Your thumb needs to be three inches lower, idiot" insulting him wasn't my first instinct. I wanted to pinch his cheeks and pull his hair and make him teach me to be a badass ninja, but Minato needed a Sasuke to push him as far as need be. I would have to be his Sasuke._

_As a wise lazy ass once said,_

_troublesome._

**Orokashii:** Your reviews are my favorite! I've been planning this for sort of a while now, the whole Kikaichu in their buns thing, the reason I mentioned her moms dressing style in the second (maybe third?) chapter when Shina was in the hospital, but your review really helped me write this scene. You give great criticism and you should be happy to know that Maito Dai is going to be the protagonist's sidekick in my new self insert that's mentioned above. P.S when I say 'bun' in this fic, I mean hair-bun's, not butt buns. Just so you get it and dont think I randomly mention butts for the hell of it c:

**Gunslayer12:** You inspire me so much! I actually really love putting development into background characters and that's really what I'm going for with Fugaku. People aren't born dark and stressed, so as he has to deal with Clan duties, and I want him to start off as this innocent little kid and slowly progress. Hopefully he won't turn out too bad, now that he has Shina's shoulder to lean on.

Reviews are love!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Six]**

"I've failed every test that you've given me, damn't!"

Apparently, I had no qualms when it came to screeching at the Hokage like a bat out of hell. Now that I thought back to it, my old body had been one hell of an emotional cakewalk, especially compared to this one. This body? Yeah this body was fucking horrid. I so much as dropped a spoon and I got upset. Like, damn, man...chill.

It was no wonder most of the Aburames were quiet (not counting myself,) my Kikaichu were about as nutty as I was! Their small hums seemed to grow everyday, vibrating at the slighest jolt. It was like, everytime I tried to use my chakra, it was like shaking up an energy drink and then opening inside of my stomach. Sprayed everywhere and hyping my Kikaichu up. Little freaky ass beatles.

Mom, Dad and Shibi were out in the hall waiting for me to finish up. I could only hope that there was some kind of silencing seal on this place that kept them from hearing me screech. _Stupid body getting me into shit_.

"You've failed every test that you've known about, you mean, Shina."

The fuck?

Sarutobi Hiruzen was way younger. Like...way, way, way younger. I just couldn't picture him as the old ass man from the first season of Naruto. As I screeched at him, he stared at me with a surprisingly cheeky grin, his tan cheeks turning up. Little shit.

"We've graduated you as you've passed the test that we applied to you once we realized you were intentionally failing the academy standard tests. As I'm sure you know, you show extraordinary potential and sitting in the Academy does no good for the village as a whole."

So in otherwords, they wanted to use me as a weapon to protect their village?

Pfft...man...this sucked_. I'm gonna, like, make my own secret fuckin' village just out of spite because you all fucking suck _was what I wanted to say. Instead I said,

"What were these tests? Hmm?"

Surely, I could handle it. I was just really lazy and in all honesty? I wanted to be with Fugaku and Shibi. _Sigh_. Oh well...what could I do? I couldn't just tell the Hokage 'no.' That was like...punishable by death. Right? Whatever, whatever, whatever! They would be sorely dissapointed when I walked up to the club with my physical handicap.

Sure, my taijutsu sucked because of the whole 'Chakra Unconscience' thing, but it wasn't just that. The fact that I had to really focus in order to strengthen my muscles like everyone else, meant that when I did get into serious ninja fights, my bones would break so easily. God I would have nightmares about the cramps soon to come.

Hopefully I would get a medic on my team...

"Well, the usual graduation standards are to pass the written exam and the pracitcal exam, so in order to determine whether or not you're prepared to become a genin, we decided to see if you had the mental and the physical capacity."

"The mental test was when we observed your reaction to your mothers secret" so the Hokage did know about that, but what did that have to do with a mental test?

"You were not surprised when you found out, you know, Shina-Chan."

_And...?_

"I do belive you said something along the lines of 'it was obvious' did you not? I believe you would do wonders gathering intelligance."

"As for the physical portion? We've observed you performing with your chakra since you were of... "he glanced at his papers "three years old. And you're all up to standard now that Maito Dai has volunteered to train you in taijutsu."

* * *

"Its total shit, Fugaku-Kun, complete and utter bullshit. I hope ANBU are following us and hear how COMPLETE SHIT THIS IS. God damnt!" I pursed my lips, kicking the wall.

My foot hurt but it was well worth it.

Over time Fugaku and I had grown surprisingly close. I was as fond of him as I was of Shibi. My two little grouches. Fugaku and I were walking with our allowance in hand towards 'Rize's,' a local food shop that sold just about every type of food possible...I mean, nothing like from before, but still.

Fugaku didn't seem to understand why I didn't want to graduate early.

"Shina-chan...graduating early is a _good _thing, it means you're a very strong Kunoichi" he spoke slowly, as if I needed time to understand.

I waved my hands around animatedly.

"You and Shibi will graduate _after _me then, and Fugaku, that means that there's no chance I'll get put on a team with you, which is something that I was really hoping for..."

Moments like this were when really felt childish. I wanted to spend as much time with them as I could before our clans consumed us and Fugaku and Shibi went off to become leaders and where would I be? _Alone_ a cold voice in the back of my head whispered.

Fugaku stared at me for awhile as we came to a stop outside the front of Rize's and I felt myself start to itch as my Kikaichu buzzed, nervousness creeping up my spine. It wasn't often that I felt insecure but under his intense stare after I said something so...innocent and child like made me feel, like, naked.

"I see" he nodded his head "well, the teams are usually paired up by one genin for ninjutsu, one genin for intelligance gathering, and one genin to be a medic.

"You will undoubtedly be the intelligance gathering genin, which leaves for medic and ninjutsu. You might have been put with me because of my ninjutsu" he shrugged "but Uchiha and Aburame? I don't know how people would feel about our clans mingling. So your partners will probably be someone you havent met, I suppose."

Fugaku, as hard as he might try, was very shit at the whole 'comforting' thing.

* * *

I sighed as I sagged against the freshly shut bedroom door, resting on the ground, staring incrediously at the letter delivered by ANBU straight to my hands. A letter from my new sensei, apparently.

_Training Ground Three, Dawn._

_-J_

This was going to interfere with Dai's training sessions. I hoped, whoever my new teacher was, was willing to answer to the bushy browed beast of a training partner.

* * *

Authors Note: This one was a little bit of a filler a little bit of a chapter, I was just living my life when suddenly a wild Shina appeared. Like a smack to the face I got a good dose of muse this afternoon. Also, I'm thinking of writing a new SI about someone who wakes up in the body of an Uzumaki antagonist main character. I just love writing Naruto. Its so much fun. But like I said at the beginning guys, I don't know everything about Naruto, so if I fuck up some things in the plot, consider it AU because I can't help it? I stopped watching Naruto like just after they first got Sai. Anyway, if anyone wants to write an oc si collab fic with me, that could be fun!~

Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Seven]**

Once I told Dai all about how I was graduating early and unfortunately had to slow down my practices with him in order to make time for our team meetings, he burst into tears. He shouted for about an hour all about how youthful his student had become and how proud he was. I was pretty sure there would be a bruise on my shoulder from the number of times he smacked me.

I was hoping that he'd throw a fit so big that Hiruzen caved and let me stay in the academy. I sighed and looked at my reflection, apprasing my appearance. The adult inside of me knew that it was no big deal, really, just go start being a badass kunoichi early, but the child inside of me whined at the prospect of going on without my brother.

Shibi and I were raised as twins, and while I could usually do fine without him, such a big step without him made me hurt a little. Whatever.

Considering most ninja only changed their outfit whenever they got promoted, I decided to get a little prettier then my usual black and tan attire. I was wearing a pitch black jumpsuit, sort of like Dai's, that reached to my wrists and my ankles along with a green sleevless padded jacket, similair to a jounin one, except it had the clan symbol on the back.

Having grown used to the insane hours that Dai had me running on, it was about an hour until dawn, and I was procrastinating big time. Officially starting as a Kunoichi meant that I needed to start up on my plan to save Fugaku and just about every other person I loved that died in canon.

I'd decided that if I seperated my kikaichu, then I could use some of those to store bits of my friends chakra, and then, when they got close to death, I could restore their chakra resrves, therefor saving them. This part was also pretty unavoidable because until I had more chakra of _my own _set aside using my kikaichu, then I was going to be dealing with chakra exhaustion quite a lot. And that would make training with my new team...practically impossible.

So I stood there with my hands fisted at my sides, my fingernails digging into my palms.

Theoretically, I knew how to control them, I mean...the Custom Clan Classes were similair to the academy. Everything they tought you was useful, yes, but until you passed a series of tests, they wouldn't actually let you try to do anything.

I knew how to do it.

But _could _I do it?

_"Itachi, promise me that you will take care of Sasuke."_

_"You know what a true victory is? It's not beating someone strong. It's being able to protect something important to you!"_

Fuck me. I didn't have a god damn choice.

And so, gently, I pulled the my newly aquired hitai-ate out and wrapped it around my left knuckle, getting ready to pull my hair into a bun. As if sensing their predetermined release, my Kikaichu buzzed, freaking out, pushing against my skin. I shivered and clamped my eyes shut.

If I was going to try and control my biggest fear, I was going to do it with my eyes closed. The less I saw, the better.

It felt like...like trying direct a breeze, I guess. I waved my chakra around, my kikaichu following as expected. It took about five full minutes of this until I realized I could feel the kikaichu's chakra systems, their own tiny little universe inside each one of them, not too unlike my own. After I figured that out, I waved my energy sort of...through them. Just like that they came bursting through my pours, buzzing like mad.

My eyes pushed harder as I struggled to keep them shut stay, fear crawled up my spine, and I had to resist the urge to call for my new mom. I _had _to get over this. I had to utilize every power given to me, no matter how disgusting and terrifying. Stupid useful kikaichu.

I split the large cluster that came out of me into smaller clusters, enough to where there was six seperate groups of them in my bun, before I tied my hitaie-ate and was done with it. My breath was raggad from the amount of control I'd excercized in order to not break down in tears.

That was done and dealt with but from now on whenever I ran into anyone who I cared about, I'd have to take a small bit of chakra, secretly, and store it in my bun. So I was going to be working with my kikaichu a _lot. God damnt._

* * *

Authors Note: I'm still working a bit on Shina's team members and what not so I just started to write this little omake for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it, and ill have the next chapter up as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do for the third member of her team. I can't tell you much about the trouble im having because I want her team to be a surprise so...there ya go!

Reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Eight]**

"Oh, Gaki-Kouhai, you're late!"

My eyes nearly fell out of their fucking sockets. You had to be shitting me. Literally, and one hundred percent, bull. I call hacks.

Sitting ontop of a log just off the center of Training Ground Three was none other then the white haired, pervert, sanin, Jiraiya himself. He couldn't be my sensei. He was Minato's sensei. He was a _big deal_. Ugh, this meant I would have to save Minato. I'd been trying to stay away from him, since he was such a big deal, but this was the nail in the coffin. Yes, canon really did seem to be slipping through my fingers without a second thought.

Oh, well.

I sighed and grinned sheepishly as Jiraiya.

"Sorry I was late, I got lost on the road of life" out of the many things I couldn't resist in this world, it was stealing Kakashi's horrible excuses for being late. I mean really? That part of his character was great and I had literally no will power. I could practically feel the other me, the one from before, rolling her eyes at me.

That was another thing I tended to do, other then stealing canon characters traits, I was beginning to seperate Shina from Charlotte. Charlotte being the me from before I entered the Naruto world, with a different body, and a different past, and Shina, the me now. The one affect by Charlotte and her new life. They were...different, that's why. Charlotte was esepcially afraid of spiders, and while she too was afraid of them, Shina was just generally shit yourself terrified of all bugs. And I...was an odd combination of both.

He sweatdropped and I felt my hand twitch as I watch his lucious white locks glide through the air as he slid down. God his hair was so pretty. My Aburame black locks were sleek, yes, and a lot nicer then my old frizzy brown ones, but damn, how cool would it of been to get Jiraiya's hair?

As the toad sage rambled about how _''damn Hiruzen convincing me..." "baka Gaki-Kouhai..." _I managed, fists clenched, to pull a Kikaichu from inside, tugging and sweeping it tolds him. The amount of how shaky my control was left me with very little of Jiraiya's chakra, it dripped into the air, little by little as I tugged my bug into my bun. Whatever, quantity wasn't a problem. I would get a little more everytime we met.

Doing this everytime I met up with one of my precious people was going to be _exhausting_.

"Alright, Gaki, here's the deal. We were both expecting a genin team, the problem? You graduated early and needed a Sensei..now. So no time to waste, we'll have to get started now and wait for two more students to graduate before we have ourselves a full genin team."

_Oh._

I couldn't decide whether or not this was a good thing or a bad thing. The sudden yearning for Fugaku's advice filled me. That meant I had extra _extra _time to get stronger, considering I graduated early, and now had a Sensei all to myself. Whatever...I'd figure out the pro's and cons of this later with Fugaku. We'd promised to meet up at Rize's at sundown.

Brought out of my thoughts by his grunt, I stared at Jiraiya. "Oh...kay?" did he want my approval? Probably. I'd be so nervous if I was in his position, teaching a child to kill people and all that. Who knew how I was going to react to killing someone, evil or not.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes "whatever. I hear your some sorta' prodigey, 'eh Gaki-Kouhai? So what can you do already. And be honest. Hiruzen told me all about your little scam, pretending you couldn't do nothing and failing the standard tests so you could wait behind with your brother."

I guess I should be honest, it would only benefit me, anyway.

My kikaichu hummed.

"Lets see, well, I'm Chakra Unconscience, which means I can't feel chakra, and I shouldn't be able to use it, but because I'm an Aburame, I can use my Kikaichu to locate where my chakra is, and therefor direct it. Making my control great, but I can't use it as quick as every other ninja."

"Which is why I have another sensei, Maito-Dai, who helps me with my taijutsu. All the other ninja subconsciencly shove their chakra into their muscles and tissue when they excercize, but because I cannot feel it, I don't. Which means my body is a lot weaker then everyone elses."

I knew he wanted me to list what I could do, but I figured throwing in what I couldn't do wouldn't hurt. Most children would have been too nervous to announce that, and while I could feel my nerves prickling, and my kikaichu buzzing, I didn't mind it too awfully.

I shrugged.

"Also, because I'm Chakra Unconscience, I can't sense when I'm low on chakra and tend to pass out due to chakra exhaustion quite often."

Jiraiya seemed to be hitting the floor a lot. He was black and white and crumpled like a piece of paper and my lips twitched as I resisted the urge to grin. It was so weird living in an anime.

"Eh?!" he sceeched "but?! you're supposed to be some sort of genius?" he sounded quite like me when I was yelling at the Hokage, except...more distressed.

"Baka-Gaki-Kouhai is handicapped..."he whispered in a ghostly moan. My eyes seemed to be on a never ending loop of rolling.

I cleared my throat and began "actually, I've been working on a solution to all of that since I was three. I have kikaichu stored inside of my bun and linking with my chakra system. I keep them seperate from the rest of my kikaichu and use them to store more chakra so that when my reserves run dry, they refill me. No more passing out."

His color slowly began seeping back in.

I cracked my knuckles.

"And whe

n the other genin stop excercizing and pumping chakra into their muslces, they return back to their usual weakness. Since my muscle isn't chakra enchanced, I stay that strong...forever...and I don't waste as much chakra."

"As for what I can do? I'm extremely proficient in control and have been working on chakra strings. I don't want to be a puppet master, though. I can get a thread on each finger and each toe. I've decided to utilize this as my main attack ability, though I obviously want to increase my strength in every other area, too."

Man, I was kicking ass at analyzing my strengths and weaknesses. Fugaku would be proud.

"Like I said, I don't plan on going anywhere near puppets. However, I can control animals using my chakra strings, against their will, and I can mostly control willing humans, but I'm stuck there. I have yet to be able to control a human against their will. Its sort of like giving them a piece of myself, so when I control them, they can use all of my ninjutsu and what not."

"Also, maybe if I get to the point of controlling a human against their will, then I can control one and make chakra strings come out of their fingers, and then control two at once, and so on? Then the number of people I could control would be...unlimited? A theory I just thought of. Its whatever..." I shrugged.

Damn.

I was so cool.

Jiraiya had returned to his usual colored self and was staring intently at me. I understood. He was finally seeing my 'potential' as Hiruzen had called it. I really wasn't a genius...I was just a genius by six year old standards.

I'd already decided that holding back the truth about my abilities would only limit my powress. Sure it was sort of suspicious, but I'd been born and raised in Konoha. Do as much researching as they want, nobody would be able to find any proof of my past life.

Normal six year olds didn't have the potential to control an unlimited number of unwilling humans using only chakra strings. Normal six year olds didn't have such a fluent vocabulary. Then again, normal six year olds werent reincarnated adults.

"...Okay, but you're still a Gaki-Kouhai."

What an interesting nickname...

_Brat Student._

"Fine, Ojii-Sensei."

_Grandpa Teacher._

* * *

Sundown eventually came and my first day with Jiraiya as my sensei had come to an end, and I was mentally hyped. I hadn't had that much stimulation in awhile, being able to use my brain to its full extent was so freeing.

All we'd really done was a C rank babysitting gig. It took Naruto forever to get a C rank, so it startled me that Jiraiya got me one so early. It was quite scary, that fact. I was literally Kakashi, just a generation ahead. Prodigy, one student genin team, with horrible excuses for being late, and extreme potential.

So by the time I finally made it to Rize's, my foot was tapping with excitement. I wanted to tell Fugaku every single detail of my day. He was intelligent and soft and my best friend. Back when I was Charlotte, I had groups of friend, but never one best friend. It made me really appreciate him.

However, a lot of my excitement was drowned out by hurt and disgust when I finally found Fugaku.

Sitting dead center on his cheek was a dark, bruising, mark in the shape of a hand. I knew from the beginning that the Uchiha's tended to use physical abuse to teach discipline, but _seeing_ it was different.

I swooped towards him quickly, not bothering with a greeting, just spitting a few kikaichu out of my bun and shoving some of his chakra back into cheek, watching as it sped up the healing process.

My absolute terror when it came to bugs was unshakeable. But so was the overwhelming killing intent that flooded my system.

"Thank you" his voice was soft "but I wish you wouldn't have done that. Otuo-San wished me to wear it as a sign of my disobediance in training today."

_He will get hit more today for the healing._

It went unsaid but we both knew.

I stayed silent for a long time, just thinking. No matter how badly I wanted to, I couldn't go all hulk on the Uchiha compound. This would have to be dealt with politic-style. Making his Otuo-San happier would make him overlook any incidents in training, most likely. And what's the best way to make a Clan Head happy?

"As much as I hate to say this, you're going to have to become friends with the other Clan Heirs. You already have Shibi and I, but you need to befriend, even if its just a tiny bit, Tsume, Hizashi, Hiashi, Shikaku, and basically every big clan member you can, Fugaku."

"Your dad is grooming you to be the next Clan Head, and what gets you closer to that goal? Good relations with the other clans. So try that and your father will probably ease up."

And if he didn't...well...The idea of somehow secretly murdering his father was seeming surprisingly plausable.

* * *

Authors Note: Jiraiya and Shina's interactions is my absolute favorite to write! I'm thinking of posting a new story that's basically full of oneshots from Virtue, from the POV of different characters meeting Shina, and little scenes we haven't seen. So should I do that? Let me know. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

Reviews are love!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Nine]**

Over the course of a year, Jiraiya and I got _a lot _done. It seemed being honest with him really was paying off. I could now fully control a human against their will with my chakra strings, though the difficulty of it varied depending on age, so far the oldest person I'd been able to control was 13. That in its own was one hell of an accomplishment. Not only that but we'd already reached the top of all the C ranks, and completed two low B ranks, the only thing holding us back was the fact that we lacked two other members.

Even when we did get Minato and whoever the other genin would be, we'd have to get back to D ranks until they were at my level. I bit my cheek when I thought about that part. Don't be bitter, they're great for their ages, its not their fault you're some weird product of a botched reincarnation attempt.

Dai had also decided that, to make up for lost time, everytime I returned home from a mission, he would treat me to onigiri and then we'd spar. So my taijutsu was continously improving, though not as rappidly as before. But it was worth it. Before I was pretty sure I was going to die from the amount of water my body was losing from sweat.

His mustache was still as suspicious as ever. That much hadn't changed.

Fugaku did end up getting another 'mark' from his father, but only because I'd healed his other one, after that he didn't get any more. I saw less of him then usual but that was because he taking my advice and making friends with all of the major clans. Sometimes after training I trailed him, just to make sure he was okay.

I was pretty sure that _wasn't _a sign of good mental health, feeling the need to check up on your friends like that. But it didn't do any bad, really. None the less, we always made sure to meet up at Rize's at sundown. The only difference was, instead of every day, it was every other day. No biggie.

Telling everyone the truth about my abilities and training with Jiraiya had really made a difference. I hadn't noticed at first, but when I'd only been three months into my training and already being recommended for the chunin exams, it was pretty obvious. I decided not to go for chunin, eventually. The prospect of 'if I wait I might get the chance to fight Fugaku or Shibi' was way too enticing.

One day, when Jiraiya had been sparring, he decided to spring something on me. I may not have been able to control anyone above the age of 13 without their permission, but I could make it harder for them to move, and boy was I. I felt quite like a wurmple overusing the silly string attack, from Pokemon. I'd spread more then thirty chakra strings from all over my body. He'd gotten to the point where he couldn't do taijutsu anymore, but other then that he was still moving.

I'd attached a crowd of my kikaichu to him and let them slowly sap chakra for him, both for my supply, and to weaken him.

Not only that, but 10 of the energy chords that stretched from my tongue was controlling various woodland animals and basically throwing them at him.

It was quite a horrific sight.

Then, just when I was about to perform the one ninjutsu move the pervent sannin had taught me, he opened his damn mouth.

"By the way, your new teammates will be arriving today."

And then, as simple as that, I'd been so shocked that Jiraiya had his opening and slammed me into the floor with nothing but simple brute strength. I crumpled, much like he had on the day of our first meeting.

"Ahhh" I whined and slammed my fists against the floor "Baka-Ojii-Senpai!"

_I don't need more people._

"You should have, at least, told me!"

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles, grinning sheepsihly down at me, looking especially picturesque in the sunlight.

"You mean I should have at least given you time to run and hide? Gahh, what, you think I'm stupid, eh Gaki-Kouhai?"

"Well, I just called you Baka, Ojii-senpai, so yeah, if the shoe fits..."

_THUNK!_

Just like that, his fist slammed into my aching head against and I let out a low moan of pain and sadness.

"You just killed like four of my kikaichu, Baka-Ojii-Senpai."

Now I'd have to hold a funeral. Shibi would be able to write up the eulogy so it wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

Authors Note: Little filler/omake/mini type of thing to set up for the next chapter. This was supposed to be the next chapter all together with more but im a trash author and im really sleepy so ? I'm sorry for my weaboo trash self, but enjoy!

Reviews are love!


	10. Update Schedule

Weaboo trash author here!

So, since I want to write another story, that means I'm going to begin putting my stories on a writing schedule! I'm going to do this so that I don't get super lazy with this story. I'll put a little authors note on each of my stories whenever I'm going t post a new story and therefor change the schedule.

**That being said, I will update this story on Tuesday's, Friday's, and Sundays.**

Sorry to have bothered you with this, you probably thought this was a new chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Ten]**

"Namikaze Minato, Watanabe Hisao, meet Aburame Shina, and I'm Jiraiya, toad sage, and legendary sannin! Also, your new Sensei."

Jiraiya struck a pose and I ignored my usual disdain, still slightly surprised he said my name. Ever since I'd known him, he'd called me Gaki-Kouhai. I guess that changed now that I wasn't his only student...whatever. Its not like being called Brat was fun.

Minato looked exactly like he had in canon, small, blonde, ambitious.

I'd never heard of him being in canon, so Hisao was probably a very minor character. He had really thick brown eye lashes and scruffy bown locks. He looked rather civilian, wearing a simple grey-blue kimono type shirt, the standard pair of black pants, and ninja sandles. I eyed him carefully.

I swallowed hard and planted kikaichu on the two of them. Slowly, I'd sap chakra from them to add to the rest of my reserves. No matter how minor or major they may've been, they were going to be apart of my life now.

When you think about what I was attempting to do, it sounded like an impossible mission. Trying to keep everybody in my life alive for as long as I possibly could. The mission was Harry Potter worthy, even. But it wasn't like I was living in my old world, this world was bloody and proud of it. War was everywere and death was a common occurance. People that chose their life's over missions were hated to the point of suicide.

Konoha had failed so many people, Itachi, Sakumo, and I didn't want any of my friends to have to go through that or worse.

I shifted my eyes towards the other two genin, trying extremely hard to keep my eyes from trailing down to the kikaichu quietly buzzing in his pocket. Hisao met my gaze and gave me a soft smile. He looked nervous, from what I could tell, the tapping of his foot, how he moved his index finger every other second. Minato was...determined, but silent, otherwise. He was like Naruto, except, not as excitable.

Jiraiya put his hand on my shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"Now, as a team, the best way to be the best that we can, is to tell each other all of our weaknesses and strengths. Gaki, you go first."

He shoved me closer towards the two.

_Back to brat, I see._

"My name is Aburame Shina. I have a lot of weaknesses, but the few strengths I do have are quite the ball busters. I'm Chakra Unconscience, that means I can't feel my own chakra, but since I have my kikaichu, I can use them to track where my chakra is inside of me."

"Because of my Chakra Unconscience handicap, I am prone to chakra exhaustion, and I can't use chakra to boost my physical capabilities."

I paused and flicked a nat out of the air, taking a moment for a breath.

"However, my strengths are the real kickers. Other then the usual kikaichu abilities that I'm sure you know all about." and if they didn't, they'd have to learn. As gross as my bugs were, they were my bugs. Only I was allowed to be disgusted by them.

"Due to my precise control, I am very...capable with chakra strings. Puppets are inconvinient, though, so instead, I use my chakra strings to control people and animals."

I decidely ignored the shiver that went through my fellow gaki's.

"My range for that varies on the age and strength of my target, aaaand...that's it. I suppose."

The boys were looking everywhere but at me. I think they thought I was scary or something. Understandable, they were kids, and I was dressed pretty creepily. I mean, I was pretty, despite Aburame clothing protocal, but they didn't know that. Plus, Jiraiya said other people would probably not be as comfortable with how my chakra strings worked as I was. I guess I was desensitized from all the horrible ways people in Naruto became strong in the anime. Like Orochimaru...

The simple thought of him was enough to make a chill run through my body.

"Alright, Hisao, what about you?"

Jeez, Jiraiya, drool much?

My white haired sensei was like a dog, wagging his tail rapidly, excited at the prospects of his strong new team. Understandable. I'd probably be excited to get my own genin team too...Maybe I could that, if I ever made it to Jounin.

Hisao turned as pink as Kaede Haruno's hair.

"I-I guess I'd say..." I could barely hear him over my kikaichu buzzing inside of me, his voice was so low, "I'm well versed in the medical field of jutsu's and all of that...But um I-I'm not very good wi-with the other aspects of being a-a ninja."

_Same, Hisao, same._

I might've sounded pretty good, when I worded it right, but damn I was horrible at ninjutsu and genjutsu, and the only reason I wasn't just as god awful at taijutsu was because of Dai.

All eyes turned to Minato and he gave us a charming wave, tilting his head.

"I love ninjutsu. I like how it works and hope to one day be able to create my own jutsu's! I could use some sharpening up on my taijutsu, and I'm pretty general when it comes to Genjutsu."

So...Fugaku was right. One medic, one intelligence gatherer, and one for the battles. Pride bloomed inside of me. He was growing up to be increasingly smart. Which was understandable, he'd grown up with an adult for best friend.

I inhaled, enjoying the scent of lavender that came from my kikaichu that was on Hisao. Sometimes I did that, by accident...went through my bugs senses. I didn't like doing it often because it made the buzzing inside of me sound so loud I thought my eardrums would burst, though. His chakra was pleasant, Hisao. I would enjoy gathering his chakra, without a doubt.

Other peoples chakra that I'd gotten a wiff of was not as charming. Like Jiraiya's, his was strong vinegar and oil.

"Alright, gaki's!" Jiraiya shouted, breaking me from my psyche, and I looked up at him, ready to go through whatever boring part of training he would be having us do. They were just beginning so I was having to backtrack from my usual challenges, but it was fine. It wasn't like I could blame them for being genin.

"The first part of our training will be water walking!"

_Pfft, piece of onigiri._

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I know I'm a day late with the friday update, but I ended up being dragged out of the house right after school to go visit my grandparents that live like two hours away. They kept me there until like 9PM and then when I got home, I was exhausted from being insulted by my family for so long. I literally slept on my living room couch...all night. Anyway, so here you have the beginning of Team Jiraiya. Thoughts? Also, my new story I'm going to be writing, is going to be another Naruto SI about a girl who wakes up in the body of an Uzumaki in The Land of Whirpools and is an antagonist OC. Its going to be rated M because Orochimaru will be experimenting on her and its going to feature kekkei genkai mutation and all kinds of shit.

Reviews are love!


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Eleven]**

_**"HOLY SOGGY LAMPSHADE WHAT THE HELLA, BAKA-OJII-SENSEI?!"**_

My screeches rang out for miles, Minato and Hisao's giggles following shortly. _'The first part of our training will be water walking'_ he said, well, yeah, man fuck you grandpa. This was **not **water walking, this was water dodgeball.

Just as soon as Jiraiya shoved Minato and Hisao onto the water, he began flinging shit at me. I don't know where he got it or why the hell he seemed to never run out, but god damn't I didn't have time to question that. I was too busy running across my squishy peramater.

Water walking was a piece of cake for me, I knew it would be. It was a control excercise. And control seemed to be something I couldn't have enough of.

But apparently Jiraiya knew too.

"While Minato and Hisao work on their control, you will be working on multitasking. Great idea, eh Gaki?"

I answered with more shouting as I just barely managed to dodge what looked to be a frying pan.

"Since your control is so great, water walking is a breeze for you. So, its got to be harder to be considered training. Now, freeze in place or I'll sick Hiruzen on you."

I froze automatically, wincing every time one of his items hit me.

The last thing I needed was the Hokage trying to make me a jounin for that one time I did that one thing or whatever. Hiruzen was quick to get more soldier out there, in all honesty.

"You are not allowed to dodge these items I'm throwing at you. Its up to you to deflect them with your chakra strings!"

But...but...he was throwing them at fucking chakra enchanced speed? How in the hell did he expect me to deflect when there's three heavy metal objects every other second?

Oh my god this was that scene from Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior.

_God damn't Jiraiya._

I grit my teeth and began launching out my chakra strings, which were admittedly more like chords now that I'd gotten better with them. My body sagged as each string put a little more weight on my body and before I knew it, I had too many to count.

Blocking out Hisao and Minato was hard but not as hard as trying to move each and every item out of the way before it hit me.

Bucket, weight, scroll, kunai, kunai, bucket, duck, kunai...

Wait...duck?

I blinked as I tried to carefully and quickly move the _**live fucking duck **_out of the way.

You've got to be shitting me, Jiraiya.

* * *

"He threw a duck at you?"

Fugaku actually looked like he was holding back a grin. That little shit was getting joy hearing about my suffering.

Shibi, Fugaku, and I had decided to hang out and talk about our new teammates. My twin and my brat needed to get to know each other if they were going to see each other as often as they would. The last thing I needed was for Shibi to dislike one of my only friends.

"That's...unorthodox" Shibi's voice was automatically lower then usual, as it always was when in company of people outside of our clan.

I shrugged and moved to take Fugaku's hair out of its bun, beginning to braid.

"Yeah, but I'm not upset about it or anything. Just a little bruised. Baka-Ojii-Sensei may be crazy but my chakra strings are getting better so it works."

And they were, getting better I mean. Like I said they were thicker and stronger, more like chords, and now I'm was getting good controlling 14 year olds, which was only better by a year, but whatever, I was improving.

Hopefully I would get to start working on that idea I had of controlling people through other people I'm controlling before the Chunin exams.

* * *

Authors Note: Viola! The sunday update on time! I also got started on that sidefic for Virtue where its oneshots and other scenes from this fic, the first chapter is going to be Minato's POV of meeting Shina, so there's that, and there'll be more. Its going to be called Mischief, I'm pretty sure, I also got started on my new Naruto fic, that one is going to be called Truth. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Reviews are love!


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Twelve]**

"Now that you're all officially genin, we're going to begin learning the Clan jutsu's."

_Oh god._

I rocked back and forth on my heals awkwardly. Sending out one or three at a time to collect some very important chakra was one thing, but the clan jutsu's? Those were kikaichu by the masses. And even if I was comfortable enough with my own kikaichu to perform the jutsu's, I was in a room surrounded by other Aburame.

Other Aburame with their own kikaichu which they too would be sending out in mass hordes.

The Clan's genin were all stood in the front of the classroom, lined up according to first names. I glanced over at Shibi only to find him watching me through one of his own beetles. I could barely tolerate my own kikaichu and was just beginning to get used to my twins, how was I supposed to deal with these gakis'?

I'd cross that bridge when I got to it...

Which probably meant I'd have a heart attack at the last second, but whatever.

"The first one we're going to start with is the Insect Clone Technique. Can any of you tell me the advantages and disadvantages to this jutsu? Or the difference between a shadow clone and an insect clone?"

Aburame Sayu was probably my second favorite teacher, Jiraiya being the first. I had no clue what she looked like, really, other then her eyes, and they were a frosty blue shade. She was wise and never overlooked me, never brushed off my feelings, or intelligence. She held each of her students with a form of respect. Something I'd _never _be able to do.

Brat's just weren't my thing.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched her call on Shibi's awaiting hand.

"The difference is, one is made of kikaichu, and the other isn't. The Insect Clone technique has an advantage over the shadow clone one because the insects can sap up your chakra if you get to close and can automatically reform and a-"

I cut him off with the part of the answer that I knew.

"As for the disadvantages, your kikaichu could be harmed or killed."

_Pfft_, couldn't let my twin show me up.

I waved at him, shooting him a cheeky grin that should not have been on my face, considering the fact that one of my biggest fears was about to come true. It was probably going to be like the day I got my kikaichu except I wouldn't be paralyzed.

_Yay_...not.

"Good job, Shibi, Shina" she clapped along with the rest of the class and my grin dropped.

"Now, today we will not be performing the jutsu in class, but I will be giving you proper instruction on how to perform it, and I expect you to go home and practice. The next time we meet up, I want to see what progress you've made."

_Bless you, Sayu, bless you. _

That solved my problem, mostly. I mean, sure, I'd still have to work with my fear to produce this jutsu but in the end it would benefit me, because who knew when I was going to need an insect clone? Or multiple? Whatever, at least I didn't have to get swarmed by the gross kikaichu of these children.

I didn't know them, I didn't plan on knowing them, and I didn't want to get to know their bugs either.

* * *

"Alright Gaki's, first one to finish get's a treat at training tomorrow!"

I looked from Jiraiya to the field in front of me.

Finish what?

"What the fuck is this?" all three males on my team cringed.

Jiraiya got out of his pose, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling at me sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you've never done a D rank, eh, Shina?" it still felt weird hearing him call me by my name "well, today we'll be weeding this garden."

_Poof!_

Just like that, my asshole sensei was gone and I was left with the garden from hell. Whatever, fine then, Jiraiya may not have been a pervert yet, but that didn't mean I still couldn't...tell the Hokage he was peeping on his wife.

* * *

_"Fuuuuuck."_

I whined low and sagged against the floor. After we'd finished with our D rank, we each went our own seperate ways. Minato went home, Hisao went...wherever Hisao goes, and I returned to our usual training spot to work on my insect clone.

I'd never had this much trouble with a justu..._ever_. Picturing myself and then sending out my kikaichu wasn't working, and I didn't really understand. How do you get bugs to form a 3D picture, a copy of you, basically?

Sayu had said that it was a matter of chakra, so I tried making a wave of chakra go through me, forcing some of my kikaichu out, and as freaky as that was, it wasn't the jutsu. _Ughhhh_. I just didn't get it. Flat out. My mind, like, refused to.

"Um, Shina-Chan? What are you doing?"

_Oh no, Minato._

I could only imagine what my blonde teammate was thinking when he came across my form. I was spewed across the floor, kikaichu humming above me patiently, as if waiting for me to get up and figure my shit out.

Ugh.

"Failing" I wailed "failing miserably, thanks."

Most of my childish urges had withered and died out but at that point, I was tempted to throw a tantrum. It was like the solution to performing the jutsu was going to be super simple but it was so simple that I couldn't see it.

"Could I help?"

I was about to shoot him down but then I remember. Minato was a ninjutsu genius. That little shit could process and spit out how jutsu's worked in seconds. How lucky I was, to have a _real _genius for a teammate. He _would_ be the only one with the ability to help me.

Pulling myself up and shooing my kikaichu a little to the left, making sure not to physically touch them, I made eye contact with Minato.

"That'd be great, man. As an Aburame, Shibi and I take special classes so that we learn all the clan techniques and jutsu's and such, and we've just got assigned our first real jutsu. But I can't get it to work" I shook my head, my face probably looking more like a crumpled paper ball as time flew by. I was so annoyed.

Minato looked perplexed for a few minutes as he moved to sit across from me.

"Well...maybe try pushing your chakra out of you? Sort of like your chara strings, except not physically connected to you, and...sculpt it to your shape and stuff, and then put your kikaichu into said sculpture? Then your kikaichu do the rest of the work?"

That sounded...plausable.

So I did as he said and what I saw made me want to faceplant _so_ hard.

Oh yeah, Minato's plan worked, but I needed to work on my art skills, obviously. I'd managed an insect clone of myself, but it looked derpy as fuck. Oh my god. I was glad Jiraiya hadn't seen this because he would have mocked me for the rest of my new life.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, I am so so sorry that I missed the update date yesterday. I started it on monday so then yesterday morning I was confused and thought that I'd already finished it and didn't need to worry. So when I got to school, I thought i had nothing to do that day, and got high. So I was tripping balls and then I got home, still tripping, and opened my laptop only to see that I hadn't finished it. I was like fuuuck but I couldn't finish it because I was high and couldn't focus? Does that make sense? Anyway I'm sorry!.

In case you saw the story, I posted Truth, but then I deleted it. I've decided that I want all of my attention on Shina and until I finish with her, I won't be writing anything else. As a gift, since I missed the update date, I'll let you guys in on a secret.

I'm working on the oneshot sidestory for this, Mischief, but I also have a Shina The Movie special in the works, its going to be called Shina: Attack of The Past.

Reviews are love!


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Thirteen]**

_Oh for fucks sake._

Note to self, never, ever, go shopping with Dai again. **Ever**.

It had been a sunny, happy, training-free day when I'd decided to go shopping for ninja supplies. Running across Dai on the way had been purely by accident. He'd been running around the walls of Konoha and literally flattened me. And then, as an apology, he said he'd help me with my shopping.

Of course, I didn't know better. I figured, what bad could come of this?

_Lots, Shina, lots._

Said sack of shit stood next to me as we walked to the next shop, a bright, oblivious grin on his face, his inhumanly bushy mustache turning up. I'd turned him into my pack mule, considering 90% of the things I'd bought already were shit he'd nagged me into purchasing. I didn't really understand what I needed a bag full of string for, but whatever. As long as it shut him up.

"We should shop together more often, Shina-Chan!"

I cringed.

"This is as much a workout as walking around the village on my hands two hundred times."

He wasn't exaggerating, either. Sure, a bag of string didn't sound like much, but a bag of string, another bag of weights that went up to fifty pounds, and multiple boxes of shuriken and what not, was a lot to carry.

Whatever Dai, good luck getting me to take you ever again.

Next time, I was bringing Fugaku as the muscle. With his clan being so ambitious and demanding, plus his team training, my favorite Gaki had guns for arms. I don't remember what I'd been thinking before Dai came along though, how did I plan on carrying all the bags on my own?

Pfft.

I giggled quietly to myself, ignoring Dai, as I imagined all of my kikaichu having to group together and carry my shit for me. A picture similair to the one I'd mentally painted when I was first born.

My original perception of the Aburame clan was pretty spot on, despite how annoying and gross some of it could be, I was growing to love the bug cultured cult I called a family.

"So Shina-Chan, what's it like being a full fledged genin, huh? Is your team as youthful and blossoming as yourself?"

_This _was something I could enjoy talking with him about. Minato, Hisao, Jiraiya, and I had been training together for about three months when Dai asked me that, and the little shits were growing on me, _fast_.

Hisao looked like he was going to become some kind of legendary medic. Nothing like Tsunade, or anything, not by any means, he was much too self-conscience and cowardy. I loved the fool but he needed toughening up. But he was still progressing in the medical field faster then I ever would, which was saying something considering healing jutsu's were all about control, something I had loads of...chakra wise, at least.

That would come with time, though.

Minato was, as expected, a way better prodigy then me. It was actually great, he was beginning to take the heat off of me. Jiraiya really helped with my training but now that he'd seen Minato's ideas and potential, he was beginning to think of us as the norm, which meant he questioned me less.

And the Hokage was way too busy grooming the blonde Gaki to take over for him to notice little 'ole me.

So obviously, without all the usual prying eyes, my strength was going to sky rocket. Nobody was looking and that meant I could _play_. 'Playing' was using my imagination and everything I'd seen in the anime to see if I could make some cool shit. I'd been 'playing' when I'd discovered how good I was with my chakra stings and that was how I sprouted out all of my best ideas.

As soon as I was done shopping, I was going to go through it all and get some shit done. Mustached little freak of a mini-sensei or not.

"Come, Shina-chan, I see more of your mandatory supplies!"

_Never again._

* * *

Wow.

_Wow_.

Man, fuck Dai and his know it all ass. He had **not **been thinking of this when he made me buy it, I refused to believe it.

I threw my head into my hands.

Everyone seemed to be figuring out my ideas before I did, as of late.

That god damn bag of string had turned out to be useful as fuck. When I got home and layed all the crap I'd bought out on my bed, I had mutliple ideas, but the one with the string was by far the most interesting.

_Why hadn't I thought of this?_

The different effects on the people I used it on depending on the thickness and how I handeled my chakra strings could be studied if I just molded my chakra strings around real strings.

"Are you sure you have to do this to _me_, Shina?"

Fugaku wasn't exactly enjoying the idea of being my test subject.

The little shit stood in the middle of my usual training ground, sweat on his brow as the sun beat down on him. He'd grown since I first met him, and I supposed he was attractive, to most people, considering Tsume (Shibi's teammate) wanted me to 'introduce' him to her. His blue-ish black hair was sleek and shiny, his man-bun bigger and higher up on the back of his head, hitai-ate tied beneath some of his loose strands of hair, across his forehead.

Said guns (arms) were poised, ready for me to string them up.

I'd called upon the gaki for some bonding time, and also to test out my own string theory, considering we'd really cut back on free time to train. _Ha. See what I did there? Like the science string theory? Ha._ Future Fugaku would be proud, I was working my butt off.

"You're the only one smart enough to give me a detailed and truthful evaluation of how it affects you, other then Nara Shikaku, but I barely know him and I'm so not getting the Nara clan interested me" I shuddered, terrified at the prospect. The intelligence clan of the shadows did not play around when people were introduced to their clan heirs.

On one hand, I had ninja wire wrapped around my index finger and the other end wrapped aroudn Fugaku's left arm, and on the other hand I was using string on his right arm. Carefully, blocking out everything but myself and the buzzing of my kikaichu, I let out a breath, carefully having my kikaichu send slivers of chakra through the tips of my fingers. Molding it was simple and done in seconds.

Fugaku didn't struggle against my movement as I made him raise him arms up and perform the bug clone jutsu.

We continued the process with all different types of string, long string, short string, thick string, metal string, and so on, until eventually, Fugaku and I found ourself's breathless and slumped against each other, feet in the lake as the sun went down.

"I wanted to tell you something, anyway, Shina, so it was good that you and I met up..."

My eyes shot over to him, narrowed.

Nothing good ever came from 'I wanted to tell you something' and anyone who said otherwise was a damn liar.

"You know how my father enjoys being in control of everything that happens around him, especially my life, so its not hard to figure out why he saw it important to find out when it was going on but...The Chunin Exams are coming. We have three weeks left to train..."

Wait, fucking what?

My kikaichu buzzed, as if the little shits were laughing at me

* * *

Authors Note: Ahh, the perks of being friends with an Uchiha. I don't know where the Dai shopping scene came from but I just love writing Dai, he's hilarious. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are love!


	15. New Virtue Oneshot!

Just wanted to pop in and tell you guys that I just posted a oneshot AU based off of Virtue starring Dark!Shina. Sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.


	16. Chapter 14

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Fourteen]**

"Um, so, like this, Hisao?"

_'Apparently our squad level was on fleek when it came to us genius' _I couldn't help but think to myself and Hisao and I worked on developing the technique he'd created. When we came to the training grounds where we always met up on training days, we'd discovered Jiraiya wasn't there. So with nothing to do, we decided to chill out...or well, our definition of chill out.

Which was sit around in the dirt and toss different half assed jutsu's at each other and then chat about how each one worked.

Watanabe Hisao, the softer of us three, was sit across from Minato and I with a glob of green chakra molded around his ears, his cheeks blooming with embarrasment as we complimented his jutsu.

Minato was struggling to replicate it, though it seemed like he'd figured out how it worked and probably even helped Hisao understand it himself.

"So, Chakra Shell of The Eardum is a jutsu that solidifies chakra around the shape of your ear, and works better the more detailed you are. You have to be carefuly with the amount of chakra you use and where its thicker in some parts, in order to get the specific result of protecting your hearing from harm, while allowing you to hear the people around you...I get that right, Hisao-Kun?"

Mintao had his chakra gooey and stuck all over him, like a kid that got had just discovered glue, it was every where except where it was supposed to go, around his ear _completely_.

I pulled on a tuff of his messy blonde locks and rolled my eyes "I already told you, Hisao isn't naming his jutsu that."

His eyes watered and he pouted at me, flinging a chakra glob at me, which I was only narrowly able to dodge.

"I don't see why not, its a great name, you know. Besides, its Hisao's jutsu, anyway, Shina!" I resisted the urge to cackle as his cheeks lit up red. Minato _still _wasn't used to calling by my name without the honorifics.

My eyes shot over to Hisao, who was sitting there and using his bangs to avoid eye contact, letting his hitai-ate droop a little, looking way younger then he actually was as his kimono sleeves covered his hands.

"I-I like the idea of, maybe, um, calling it 'Blast Hearing Technique.' But I mean, Ch-Chakra Shell of The um Eardrum is great too!" Hisao hurried to cover his ass, waving his hands, looking _hella _adorable. Like Fugaku before he got all manly clan man.

"That's a lovely name Hisao!" I chirped, suddenly making a decision and standing up, reaching my hands out towards my two fellow genin.

As the sky lit up orange with the sun's going down and my teammates stared up at my, taking my hands, a sense of peace fell over me. A horrible wicked taste in my mouth followed as I felt the moment becoming a memory,

because in this world, peace never lasted, and if it did, death usually followed.

"Come on guys, I need your help with an idea that I had awhile ago for my chakra strings. I told Baka-Ojii-Senpai about it but he's seriously slacking, so...Now's good."

Minato and Hisao cringed and began to fight over who was going to be my first test subject.

_Pfft, even Fugaku whined less about my experiments then these two, which was saying something_.

* * *

"Ready, Minato, Hisao?"

The joke was on them, because in the end, I needed to use them both at once for this experiment. The strings Dai and I bought covered the entire field, there's was 10 lines all together coming from my fingertipes, connecting to Minato's joints, and then another 10 coming from Minato's fingertips and connecting to Hisao's joints.

_'Maybe I could control someone by projecting my chakra strings through another person I was controlling' _had been my original thought the first time I met Jiraiya, and _damn _what a thought it was. I was quite proud.

"Y-yes, m'am!" Hisao all but shouted.

Minato just grunted like a little barbarian, as if he hated being at the butt of it all, but I knew better. His eyes devoured his chords as he began trying to break down just exactly how I planned on making this work.

If I didn't hurry up, he'd probably figure it out before I even got started.

And so, just like that I began moulding. The first part was easy, considering Minato was willing, so I did my best to encase the strings with my own chords.

That was when it got harder.

My eyes narrowed as I fought to figure it out. I had to think quick, I was already running out of chakra, and if I didn't get it together, I'd probably go through all of my reserves. I hadn't experianced chakra exhaustion for awhile and I did not want to.

_Come on, Shina! Think, think. _

Push a jutsu of your own through someone, no big deal, and pushing my chakra strings through shouldn't be that hard either, but it begged the question. Who's control was I using when I did it? My own control was infinite, but if I was using Minato's, that was different.

Just as I was about to try using Minato's, my strings were cut and my chakra fogged up into the atmosphere.

I lifted my heavy lidded eyes and stared incrediously as the ANBU agent that stood in front of me.

"Your sensei was harmed on a mission."

Just like that, he was gone, leaving Minato, Hisao, and I to wonder.

What the fuck? A mission? When the hell did Jiraiya start missions without us? How was he hurt? Was he going to be okay? Oh my god, what If I did this? What if I, like, touched and bug and it flew off in some enemy's direction and pissed the enemy off, which led to the enemy waging war against Konoha, which led to Jiraiya getting hurt?

Why didn't I go looking for him when he wasn't at training?

Guilt swallowed my gut as I let darkness overtake me. I was emotionally drained, almost chakra exhausted, and ready to throw up. The last time I needed a 'rest' like this, my parents found out I was 'chakra retarded,' who knew what we'd find this time?

Hopefully I was in a hospital room near Jiraiya's.

* * *

Authors Note: I KNOW, AN UPDATE OFF THE SCHEDULE! Here's a little treat for you guys. I was feeling all crappy and emotional because I had a panic attack and Shina really helps me cope with those so I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it! Lol, cliffhanger.

Reviews are love!


	17. Chapter 15

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Fifteen]**

"What the fuck, Fugaku?"

The sight I woke up to was so _weird_. Minato's ass was sprawled out on the floor, snoring away the day, and Fugaku was standing over me...touching my hair. It was safe to say that I was pretty confused. I felt groggy and nauseus, the faint taste of papiya in my mouth, just the same as every time I ended up in the hospital with chakra exhaustion.

The humming of my kikaichu was low, _very_ low, and a sense of peace followed my awakening. It wasn't often I forgot about the constantly multiplying bugs inside of me, so when I did, I tried not to take it for granted. Even if it meant my kikaichu were _really _weak.

Fugaku peered down at me, his face pensive, silky black locks hanging over his cheeks.

"I'm working on my braiding technique. This baka I met a long time ago once told me that I needed to" he shrugged.

I could only blink.

Fugaku was _not _joking...When I saw myself, I flipped shit. I looked horrible. I was all pale and sickly looking, with every strand of my hair braided. What I wanted to know was, how the shit did he know how to do cornrows?

Obviously he really took my 'work on your braiding skills' comment seriously.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and ask about Jiraiya, Fugaku cut me off, rolling his eyes and tossing a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"Your sensei will be fine, eventually. He is being healed by his old genin teammate who is some kind of medical gem, or something. A Senju, actually."

_Huh, so Tsunade was here? _

Maybe Jiraiya could get her to help Hisao out with his sticky jutsu.

"He was called out on a last minute, emergancy, mission from the Hokage himself. Apparently, your sensei has strong ties to some people in Sunagakure. It wasn't a very hard mission, he was just hit by a strong jutsu and severed some arteries. He will need physical therapy but the medics estimate he will be ready for missions in three months."

My heart warmed with relief and love. I was _so _glad that Jiraiya was okay. Like, what if I'd done something that had gotten him killed? That would slay the canon plotline.

"Thank you, Fugaku" I tugged on his hair fondly and grinned up at him like an ass. He really took the time to investigate everything he thought would be of concern to me, and that meant a lot to me.

Friends like Fugaku just _didn't _exist in my old world, he was a gem.

And if canon meant that people like him died, then I didn't want canon.

He glared at me, as if annoyed, and flicked me on my nose, to which I sneezed on him in reply.

* * *

Authors Note: _Omake_, but don't worry! This is only half of my Friday update. I just wnated you guys to see her wake up in the hospital and also Shugaku!Bromance scenes are so fucking fun to write. I'm starting the next chapter right after this, like right freaking now, so don't jump down my throat!

Also, check out the poll on my page for what I should write when I finish this fic!

Reviews are love!


	18. Chapter 16

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Sixteen]**

"Go fish, bitch."

Shibi stared at me, his face made entirely of concentration as I dismissed his attempt. Creating my own deck of cards and teaching him how to play was turning out to be surprisingly fun, and he didn't ask that many questions. I simply told him that I came up with it as a child and just like that, he knew enough.

The minute I got out of the hospital, I found myself grounded...sort of. My parents said that I wasn't allowed to do any training for a week...no training, no missions, nothing.

It was so frustrating considering I was on the brink of figuring out my chakra string technique but whatever, I wasn't going to argue them. The look on their faces when they first visited me in the hospital was enough to warrant my cooperation.

Just as I was about to get ahold of Shibi's last card, I was cut off by the quiet sound of a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I screeched, my kikaichu buzzing. I was desperate for any and all forms of human contact

When I made eye contact with Hisao my entire soul crumpled as I took in the teary mess of a teammate at my doorstep.

He stood there, rocking back and forth on his heals, his cheek coloring slightly off and flushed, tears obvious in his eyes. It awoke something...dark within me. I'd always been emotional and protective, but this was insane. Probably the result of me not using my chakra for awhile.

I wanted to _obliterate _whoever hurt him.

"C-can we talk? Shina? I mean, I-I understand if you cannot, I came without much notice, an-"

I cut him off.

"OKAA-SAN! I'm going for a walk with Hisao-Kun!"

All of the civilians in Konoha apparently wanted to fight me.

Not literally, _but_...

"Let me get this straight..." I stared at my snotty teammate dumbfounded "your family wants you to basically 'drop out?' Just to stop being a ninja? Because its dangerous?"

He nodded his head, hiccuping.

_"THEN WHY DID THEY LET YOU GO TO THE ACADEMY IN THE FIRST PLACE?"_

"I-I guess they didn't t-think that I-I could make it pa-past the gradu-graduation..."

My screech could be heard for miles.

* * *

99.9% sure that Jiraiya and Hiruzen were done with my shit.

I stood in the center of the Hokage's office, my foot slamming into the floor as I stomped in circles. Killing intent was leaking from my every poor as I cracked my knuckles and screeched.

"I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I WILL BREAK MY FOOT OFF UP IN EVERY DAMN CIVILIANS ASS IF THEY THINK THIS IS OKAY!"

Jiraiya sighed and I moved to strike him, only stopped from the pure strength he used to grip my wrist. My eyes watered and my teeth gritted together.

I hadn't ever been this upset. This whole thing about becoming a ninja had been about being able to keep my precious people with me so that I didn't have to deal with this kind of pain in this world, and as selfish as that was, it was working.

Until now, some useless, average, civilians thought they could tear Hisao from the ninja world! I was a part of the world that they didnt want him involved in. Who would take his place on our genin squad? Nobody if I could help it, I would make them feel _so _bad that they would just give up.

"Its not up to us, Aburame Shina" Hiruzen's voice was gave "it is his parents right to involve themselves with Hisao's edjucation and not completely farfetched to want him away from the dangers of the ninja world. Most civilians do not make it this far as it is, Shina."

My eyes darted up, looking to my sensei for some encouragement and I was only met wit a look that I'd _never _seen.

Jiraiya looked disapointed...

in _me_.

I sagged in his grip, my teeth surely have turned to dust from how hard I was forced to clench them to keep all of my thoughts spilling out. My head swarmed with ambition and disgust. Who the fuck does that? Why is that okay?

They didn't believe in Hisao.

They prompted him, they acted like they supported his decision, when all along, they were rooting for his failure. And for what?

Because he was a civilian? Jiraiya, one of my hero's, thought this was okay?

I'd looked Hisao in the eye and said with such finalty that I would handle it, and now what, I was going to walk back empty handed and tell that hopeful little boy that _'no, he couldn't do it' _?

The mental picture I painted was enough to keep my opinions firm.

I yanked my hand from Jiraiya's grip and brought my feet together, standing completely still and glaring up a storm.

"This is _wrong_. I am **not **okay with this and people _will _hear about it."

The Hokage was supposed to be the most powerful person in the village, but I'd fast enough learned that it was all about the clans that funded the village. As a clan heiress, anything I expressed enough distaste with, would anger all Aburames. Clan's were like family's, except closer. We stuck together and to attack one was to attack all.

I looked Hiruzen dead in the eye before I scoffed and turned to exit the office.

I wanted to throw up. Jiraiya's face. Resent curled into my stomach. Would he say the same if I'd been reborn as a civilian? Even if I had been reborn as a civilian, I most likely would be here, under Jiraiya's teachings, but if I had civilian parents that expressed their resentment for ninja training, how fast would he throw me away?

How much did these people really care?

I suppose that was the first mistake I made. I'd assume that all ninja cared about their teammates and friends as much as I did, they did not. They saw us as toy soldiers and there was no getting past that...

Unless you were me.

I would burn the village to the ground if it meant keeping Hisao's dream alive.

* * *

Authors Note: Its midnight, I'm so fucking exhausted, oh my god. This chapter is so emotional and took a darker turn they I thought but I don't really decide what happens, Shina does, and well, yeah. I'm sorry for any spelling erros but I cannot edit this, I have to blink to keep my eyes open as I write this. I love you guys for your reviews, please keep them coming!

Reviews are love!


	19. Chapter 17

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Seventeen]**

"So you threw a tantrum in the Hokage's office?"

Fugaku stared at me as I dug into my onigiri, his facial expression not giving away a single emotion. My head bobbed as I affirmed his suspicion.

Rize's was lit up with life, Fugaku and I had chosen the busiest day of the week to come down for lunch, but it was whatever. She _always _had a table reserved for us.

"Essentially."

And it was true, I freaked out when I heard I was going to lose Hisao. It was more the heat of the moment thing that had me _so _pissed the other day, and while I was still mad, I wasn't as mad. I'd had a day to think about things.

It was also the fact that Hisao would probably be able to stay a ninja, thanks to said tantrum. Sure, it was entirely awful to put Jiraiya and Hiruzen in that position, and maybe even a little childish, but I wasn't sorry. It was to keep Hisao's dream alive, and he was my friend, I didn't want to lose him.

I was pretty much the motherfucking Aburame princess. Being so high up in a ninja clan had its perks, like pulling shit like this for my friends.

Fugaku swallowed a piece of bento before speaking.

"Wait a minute, I thought that all ninja were considered adults as soon as they became genin, though? Doesn't that mean that Hisao has a right to decide for himself?"

Two female sat with Fugaku and I at our usual table. When I'd gone to see if he wanted to meet me for lunch, I had a bit of trouble finding him, but when I did, he wasn't alone. His two female teammates were there and I decidedly invited them along.

Momochi was a small girl with platinum blonde locks up in two pigtails and surprisingly cheap clothes, for a ninja. Over the small amount of time that I had to dig up information on her, Momochi was an orphan since she was born, specialized in intelligence gathering, and had _quite _the crush on Fugaku.

She was the one that asked the question.

Nobuko Akutagawa, the other kunoichi, twirled one of her own brown locks and answered the question before Fugaku could.

"That law's a bit iffy. Its mostly in effect for the orphans like yourself so that they can get better living circumstances, but for family driven clan's and the civilians, it states that as a genin you are an adult, but your closest kin has the right over your life until you are officially a jounin."

_Kishimoto never mentioned that...at least I didn't think he did._

I shrugged it off and nodded my head.

"Yeah, well, anyway, Nobuko, Fugaku, if you guys could express how discontent you are with the situation, it would go a long way."

And that was true, the Uchiha clan had a lot of power of Konoha, and no doubt it would be extremely helpful to Hisao if they agreed with me, _aaand _while the Akutagawa clan was quickly fading into a civilian family, they still produced strong ninja and would no doubt cause at least a slight reaction.

_Politics, politics, politics, all in a day's work._

* * *

It took about two weeks before I heard anything, and when I did, boy was it a whopper. Standing at the center of our usual training ground and waiting for the rest of my baka's to arrive, I stared down at the note that had arrived only days before.

_Training begins again tomorrow, dawn. ALL gaki's arrival is mandatory._

_-J_

"You got one too, huh Shina?"

A familiar voice made my head snap up, I crumpled said note in my hand and shoved it in my pocket with a shrug.

Minato looked the same as always, blonde messy locks, big, bright, hopeful eyes. He was little flushed, but that was probably from running or something. It was hard to imagine that he was once the drooling little gaki at Shibi and I's birthday party.

He grinned at me.

"I heard you gave everyone all kinds of shit for what's happening with Hisao!"

_THUNK!_

I slammed my fist into his head.

"Cursing in front of kunoichi is rude, Minato-Gaki. Hasn't anyone every taught you that?"

He slumped in a pile of grey sadness on the floor, his hands coming up to nurse the growing bump on his head.

_"I didn't curse in front of a kunoichi, I cursed in front of a beast..."_

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

_THUNK!_

This time, it wasn't my hand upon Minato's skull, it was Jiraiya's upon mine. I too fell to the floor against the strength of the hit. He _had to _of used chakra, stupid Ojii-Baka. My frown grew into a soft smile as Hisao pulled me up.

The gang was back together.

Fuck the legendary sannin, my baka's and I were an unstoppable trio of force and personality. We were _great _together.

I helped Minato up as we all stood to attention, waiting for Jiraiya to tell us what was up. He had to say something about the Hokage's decision on Hisao's fate considering the note we _all _had to be here.

Jiraiya was perched up on a log, grinning cheekily down at us. He was still insanely huge, what with his already crazy height, and magnificent white locks. I was kind of hoping that would fade as I got older, but obviously not.

"You're right, Minato. Our favorite little bug-baka did raise _quite _the storm."

I cringed.

"...But it worked."

Cheers let out in my head as imaginary fireworks went off.

"Upon further 'speculation' " Jiraiya shot me a look "the Hokage has made the deicison that Hisao will be allowed to continue being a ninja, **if** you _three_ pass the upcoming chunin exams that are next week."

_WHAT?! But, but..._I completely forgot about the exams. My parents had me grounded for the past week and my training had been at a completely dead point! I had the rest of this week to get _so _strong that failure was impossible, was basically what Jiraiya was saying.

Because if I didn't, then that would mean the end of Hisao's ninja career...

* * *

Authors Note: Yep, yep, yep, the next update a whole day earlier! I just felt like writing and there were a lot of spots to cover and inform you guys about so...here it is! I hope you enjoyed.

I don't want Shina OP and Marysue, but IFMP (an incredibly helpful reviewer) has been hella convincing in her getting a summoning contract. My bae Em Cay gave me her opinion and she thinks that it could totally Marysue her out, and I'm like nopenope, but also like it would really help in the chunin exams? So what if I did it where her summons don't work for her somehow?

**So quick question, what are your feelings on Shina with a summons? And if she did get a summons, what animal do you think she should get?**

Reviews are love!


	20. Chapter 18

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Eighteen]**

The minute Jiraiya finished his little speech and asked us what we wanted to learn for the Chunin exams, I _knew _what I wanted him to teach me. Apparently so did Minato.

"I WANT A SUMMONS, SENSEI!"

"I WANT TO GET MY OWN SUMMONS, BAKA-OJII-SENSEI!"

Our shouts rang out for miles while Hisao quietly mumbled about what types of jutsu's he already knew and the ones he wanted to learn. Hisao was becoming quite the little Fugaku, what with his strategizing skill picking up the way they were.

"Sensei, I think I'd like to create my own Hiden technique, with your guidance of course" his voice was low and the minute I heard it, my eye sockets nearly fell out.

Apparently, for our team, it was go big or go home. We wanted to lean this stuff before the Chunin exams, and the Chunin exams were during the week after this...So in short, we had the rest of that week learn all that crap.

Jiraiya looked ready to cry.

"Ahh, how do my Gaki's expect this of me? In less then a full week?" he slumped against the grassy floor, mushrooms growing, despair leaking from his every molecule.

I grinned cheekily and patted him on the back in an effort of reassurance.

"Eh, don't worry, Baka-Ojii, Minato can work on his control for the week, then during the weekend he can sign your toad scroll. While Minato works on his control, since mine is better then his, I can be reverse summoned and I can spend the week getting ahold of my own Summons. While Minato and I are busy, you can help Hisao develop his technique."

"Pretty good for a gaki, no?"

Minato fist pumped in the air.

_"Chunin exams watch out, TEAM GAKI IS COMIN' FOR YA!"_

I groaned and facepalmed.

"Oh Kami, I hope that name doesn't stick..."

* * *

_"OH MY LITTLE BABY!"_

After I told my parents that I would be leaving to be reverse summoned and go on a journey to find my own summons, I discovered one thing that I would need to keep in mind for the rest of my years.

Aburame Hotaru, my mother, was the fucking queen of glomping.

Both my father and my mother were draped over me, their bodies smooshing me so far down into the floor that I thought I would become one with the carpet.

My mom wailed.

"You're already such a strong, adult, Kunoichi! You don't need me anymore! Already, the chunin exams, reverse summons, your kikaichu are so strong, my little baby!"

_If I don't leave soon, I'm shit for time._

Grimacing, I threw Shibi to the dogs.

"Shibi is entering in the Chunin exams too!"

I could practically _feel_ the murder in his eyes as I snuck away while my parents switched to coddling him. They could start missing me when I was actually gone...even though I would only be gone for a week, and I'd been gone on missions that lasted twice as long before. It was whatever. My mom was weird, and my father too by association.

But I loved them, none the less.

* * *

"Alright Shina, tell me again how this is going to work."

Jiraiya had read my the riot act on getting into the world all of the summons lived in for about an hour until he was finally done. My patience was thinning but I understood. I'd seen the episode of the anime when Jiraiya was a munchkin and ended up at Mount Myoboku because he tried to summon an animal before he had a signed contract.

"I perform the summoning jutsu improperly, as in, without a scroll, and in doing so, I will end up in the home of the animal I have a natural affinity for. When I get there, I should be extremely cautious and regard anything or anyone I come across with great respect."

"Did I get it right?" I tightened my hitai-ate around my bun and stood up, beginning the preparations for my journey.

Jiraiya sighed, shoving a hand ontop of my head, and I found I didn't mind. This was one of those fleeting moments where I could feel it becoming but a memory. It was sundown and Tuesday, I had to be back by friday if I wanted time to actually learn to control whatever summons I got.

"Alright, have at it, gaki! If you're not back by sundown on friday, I'll send one of my toads after you."

Just like that, the memory was over, it was time to go. Excitement flooded my veins as I began molding my chakra.

_Boar, dog, bird, monkey, sheep..._

My hand formed the signs as breakneck speed, I slammed my palm straight towards the ground, and not seconds later, my stomach whirled, the world meshed together, and smoke consumed me.

Bye, bye, for now, Konoha.

_I wonder what my natural summons will be..._

* * *

Authors Note: SHINA IS GETTING A SUMMONS! I'm starting the next chapter now and I literally am freaking out. You guys are going be so fucking shocked when you find out her natural summons like the struggle for Shina is real. But oh my god, I am so excited for her to train with them and shit, like oeurhgeuirhgekrhbhk! Also, I'm going to post the plots on my profile, and update the poll after I post this, so that way you guys can decide which EXACT fanfic I should write when I finish this. Tbh this is a sort of short but I wanted to end it here and leave you guys hanging...but ily!

Reviews are love!


	21. Chapter 19

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Nineteen]**

_You have to be shitting me._

When I was preparing to get my summons, before I actually went, I remember trying to imagine what my natural summons would be. I was thinking something like a duck or maybe a rhino or something...apparently not.

_I suppose it could be worse...I could've gotten spiders._

A shiver racked my body at the disgusting thought. Nope. Never. If I had gotten spiders then I probably would have just walked off and quit life, never to return to Konoha or California, or any other place I'd ever lived. That would be the end of it.

My kikaichu buzzed nervously.

I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Welcome, Charlotte! We have been waiting very long for you, you know. For a second I thought we would have to go get you, which would have been awkward, because I'm a squirrel and if I just showed up and took you to a far out land, you'd probably freak out."

That was fucking right.

My natural summons was a goddamn squirrel. And it knew my actual fucking name...and it was speaking english. My heart warmed with emotion, just happy to finally hear something from my old life, even if it was _just _my name and some english.

That didn't make me any less stupified, though. My character was so totally fucked. Shina was going to be so mixed up. I snorted as I imagined her standing at the front of a battle, a squirrel army behind her, kikaichu buzzing, and chakra strings shooting out of her.

Like, what the hell?

The fuck did squirrels come from? Literally, what was their purpose? Out of ever animal in the universe, I was a fucking squirrel? Bullshit, man. _Bullshit_.

The squirrel speaking to me was the size of a husky, and that was being kind. He, or she, was huge, with remarkably shiny fur, and a kanji written on its chest in ink.

"Cheikari?" I squinted, reading it aloud.

"Yes, yes, Charlotte. That's what I am called. Come, Cheiyo-Sama will be so excited to see you have arrived!"

I stomped my foot down before Cheikari could dart off, easily catching the summons attention. She (he?) cocked her (his?) head and made a clicking noise.

"We're not going anywhere until you answer some of my questions" I swallowed, remembering how Jiraiya told me to treat them respect, before continuing "bare with me, man. I've never been in the summon's land and I'm really confused on some things."

Cheikari held her (his?) thumb up. "Go for it, Char. Can I call you Char? Or do you prefer Charlotte? Maybe Shina..."

"Where are we?" was my first question.

This place was like a forest on steroids. The tree's were so tall that I couldn't see their tops and _everywhere_. The places that there wasn't any tree's were few and most of them were covered by fallen nuts...Nuts the fucking size of jupiter.

"That's easy! This is Natto Forest! Home of us, the squirrel summons!"

Natto...? This place was called Nut Forest. It was at this point in my life that I knew some kind of diety was trolling the shit out of me. Being reborn into a family full of bugs, when I'm terrified of them, the setting of my new life is a fucking anime, and now I have a natural affinity for some fucking dumb ass squirrels that live in god forsaken Nut Forest.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Okay maybe that was a little rude and I could have asked something way more important but...I wa scuirous and getting confused over what pronouns she (or he) wanted me use in my head.

Cheikari burst into little giggles, stopping inbetween huffs of laughter to answer.

"We squirrel summons do not have genders. We have pretty names and reproduce asexually, its why we all look the same. We remedy that by wearing accessories, like my clip!" she whirled around, exposing a miniscule pink bow clip on the back of her tail.

"Are you the biggest summon?"

Because if Cheikari was I would be so let down. I wanted to ride ontop of a giant squirrel on my way into battle because that would be hilarious.

"No. Our sizes vary on our chakra reserves. The more chakra we have, the bigger we are."

One question left and then I would go meet this 'Cheiyo-Sama.'

"Ahh" I bit the inside of my cheek "can you explain to me all the perks and rules of having you guys as a summon?"

If Cheikari had an issue with the idea of them being my summons, she didn't reveal it. She wiped the tears from her laughter off of her cheeks with the end of her tail.

"When we become your summons" _so that settled the whole 'will you be my summons' thing, I guess_, "you will gain certain perks. Your nails will be sharper" she held up a shiny talon "you will have the climbing abilities of the best of us, your hair will be thicker, and should you ever find yourself in a situation where you cannot find human nourishment, you have the ability to survive off of a squirrels diet. Nuts, bugs, etc, etc. And all of your senses will be as sharp as a ours. Mostly your vision and hearing will increase."

_Pfft, then I'd have a never ending lifetime supply of dinner, considering I was constantly reproducing bugs inside of me. _

"As for the rules?"

She took a minute to think, tapping her (not-so) little furry paw/foot.

"Well, in order to get our contract, you're going to need to make an offer to Cheiyo-Sama, then if she accepts it, we will be your summons. We will reserve all rights to reverse summon you whenever the occasion calls for it. Also, before you can leave here, you will need to train with Cheisuke-Sensei."

All of that checked out but...I'd never knew, and if I did, I forgot, that I was going to need to make them an offer. I was so chewing Jiraiya out for not informing me when I got back. What the hell could I offer to a bunch of magical ass squirrels?

"_Now_ will you come to meet Cheiyo-Sama?"

I gulped and nodded my head.

* * *

_Fuck that shit._

When Cheikari said 'lets go see Cheiyo-Sama,' she didn't fucking explain that I was going to have to ride her back up one of their disgustingly tall tree's like a scene straight out of a Twilight or something. _Never again_.

At the top of the tree's was a city...A little squirrel city where all the buildings were made out of tree bark. I snorted.

_Squirrel architects._

So there I stood in a tower so tall that I couldn't see the roof. Not that I would be able to, even if it wasn't so tall, because Cheiyo-Sama was blocking my view.

She was the biggest animal that I'd ever seen. Her tail was the size of my house. So maybe that 'ride a squirrel into battle' thing wasn't so farfetched.

"Charlotte-Sama!" the squirrel squealed, her voice echoing.

She didn't sound half as scary as she looked.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, we will be your summons and aide you in all of our endeavors! Here is the scroll, you must sign with your blood! But first...there is the contract legality that states you need to make your offer. Make your offer so we can accept, Charlotte-Sama! But make it good, we accept no less then what we deserve."

Alright what could I offer them?

What did I know what about squirrels?

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

All of the squirrels were getting annoyed with how long I was taking to come up with an offer. Hell, I was getting annoyed, but finally, when Cheikari hit me with a nut the size of my own head, I figured it out.

"I KNOW!"

I cringed as my shout rebounded around the room.

"Squirrels eat bugs right? I reproduce bugs! I'm froma nina clan that can turn babies into bug-hosts! What If I take your newborns and have them given their own kikaichu? Then they would never go hungry?"

Claps erupted around the room.

_My life had become madness _I couldn't help but think as I signed the contract. A fucking tower full of squirrels were applauding me. I was getting an encore from a bunch of steroid enchanced woodland creatures.

"Now, its time to start your training with Cheisuke-Sensei, are you ready, Charlotte?"

_Oh lord. What did these fuckers have in store for me?_

* * *

Authors Note: Another chapter!? Gasp. Unheard of. Lol, I've update so much in the past couple of days. My inner-Shina is vibing hard. Anyway, in the next chapter I

will explain how the squirrels knew about her previous life and such. Bruh, its taking her so long to figure out the fact that they know her real name is _odd_. In the middle of her training she's just going to be like _WAIT A MINUTE!_

Lol what do you guys think of Shina the Squirrel Sage?

Reviews are love!


	22. New Oneshot!

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I posted another new Virtue oneshot on my page. Ily guys, sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.**


	23. Chapter 20

Title: Virtue

Summary: Of course, of fucking course. The girl with Arachnophobia is reborn into the Naruto world as a god damn Aburame. Fate is just _so_ funny like that. OC/Self Insert

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

**[Twenty]**

I'm embarrased to say that it took me two weeks (summon time) to figure it out.

"How the fuck do you guys know my real name? How do you know english? What the fuck? Why were you expecting me?" I waved my arms around, my eyes trailing Cheikari's form as she served me tea.

I had been staying in Cheikari's home during my stay at Natto Forest. It was just like a normal house except everything was made out of wood and it was three times bigger to accomodate the squirrel summons' sizes.

Her bell like laughter echoed around us.

"Yes! I won the bet! Take that Cheisuke-Sensei..."

_The fuck?_

"What bet? _**Cheikari?**_"

Her once joyous laughter shifted as she fiddled with her tail nervously. Good, be nervous. I deserved an explanation, I'd been there _two weeks_. You'd think I'd have everything figured out by then. Apparently not.

"Ah, well, you see, Cheisuke-Sensei and I have been, er, placing bets on when you would figure out that we aren't supposed to know english, let alone about your past life...Don't be mad?"

_Thunk!_

My fist slammed into her head.

"Stupid Cheikari, explain. **Now**."

Her teeth chattered as she recovered from the blow.

"Your human sensei is Jiraiya, is it not? He summons the toads, the toads that can predict the future. I suppose you could say we Squirrels have talent too! Though I wouldn't say its as cool as their's..."

I tapped my foot impatiently "and?"

"We speak wisdom!"

_Ughhh. This just gets more and more confusing. Why couldn't I get a really simple summon? _I just had to get the mischevious, daft, albiet strong, squirrels. I grimaced as I realized the similarities between them and I.

"Spit it out, Cheikari. You may speak wisdom, whatever that is, but I don't speak vague."

She nodded her head and pulled out an oversized chair.

"Wisdom, for us summons, is a mental language. We don't know everything, that's impossible, and we don't see the future, or the past. Wisdom is a way of thinking that essentially lets our brains process things differently. Its why you believe I am being vague. We have trouble explaining things as detailed as humans because we are so used to each other figuring it out on their own."

"Basically, you give us something simple, and in our heads, we are able to figure out all of the major points of the simple thing. For example, we were given you, and the moment I saw you, I knew your key points. Your past life, you previous language, some emotions you were feeling. There's about a thirty percent chance of us being wrong about the key points, though."

My migraine doubled as I tried to wrap my head around what he was saying. _God I hope they have tylenol in this kami-forsaken land_.

"Tell me everything you know about me."

Cheikari could have denied my demand, but she didn't. The squirrels didn't often deny me. They were my natural summons, so most of the things I did/said, they could usually relate to.

"Your original name was Charlotte, your parents were disapointing, your life was sullen, then, when one day you were shot and killed. You now live in our universe, you have a deathly fear of the bugs you control, spider especially, and you're a narcissist."

_Was I a narcissist?_

_That would explain a lot..._

"Can you teach me to do that? The wisdom thing?"

_Besides, think how helpful that would be during the Chunin exams. I would know most of the weak points of anyone who I went up against_.

Cheikari's expression revealed nothing as I inspected it.

"Ahh...Well, I suppose. But before you decide you want to learn it, you need to see something, Charlotte."

Her voice was grave.

* * *

Well, fuck.

I swallowed hard.

After I'd spoken to Cheikari, she then guided me to some kind of temple. She didn't speak the whole way there until we got to the entrance.

"Charlotte, Shina, the only way to learn wisdom is to go into a comatose state and pass a hallucinogenic mental capacity test, but...the older the person is, the harder it is for them to pass. The more times you take the test, the less you are able to sleep."

"These are the people who failed too many times."

Just like that, the door swung open and what I saw shook me to my core. The room was large, much like everything in Natto Forest, but there were beds all over the place. People were everywhere inside. They were pale, sickly so. There was one girl in the corner, rocking back and forth, whispering something.

I was about to ask Cheikari something when a man approached us.

He looked like an old samurai. His armor was worn and had a thick layer of dust, and his eyes...his eyes were like black holes. He stared down at me, desperation fluttering across his features, his unblinking eyes inspecting me.

"Have you seen her? You must help her!"

His voice was cracked and broken.

My nails dug into my hand as I clenched my fists, my knuckles going white.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

The man still hadn't blinked.

"Kasumi! Fiona! She isn't right! Run, run, run, run, never stop running. But what good is endurance when its the thing you're trying to run from? She will be wronged, only you can right her!"

My heart hurt for him. I wanted to know who she was, if only to relieve the pain that leaked out of his eyes, streaming down his cheeks as he blubbered. Before I could say anything, Cheikari grabbed my wrist, hard, and tugged me out of the building.

From the outside, the temple didn't look much different from a normal house, but now I could see.

"Now do you see, Charlotte, Shina?"

I wanted to be cowardly, but I couldn't help it. I still wanted to learn.

"Teach me, Cheikari, please?"

She smiled at me, that little gleeful one that looked as if there was a joke that only she understood, and nodded her head rapidly.

* * *

"Lets go over it. Tell me again what I have just told you, Shina. What is Wisdom?"

Cheisuke was large, huge, actually, but shorter then most, really wide. He reminded me of the Patrat pokemon, only...a squirrel. She was the only one that could prepare me for the test to achieve the Wisdom.

"Wisdom is a language for your brain, it basically means that when you see something, your brain calculates the key points by making specific observations, like dog hair on someones clothes means they have a dog."

"Some people are better at it then others...Uh..." I paused, racking my brain.

Cheisuke seemed to think that was enough, because she raised her paw to stop me.

"Alright, now, what is the learning process?"

Pfft, it wasn't even a learning process. It was an exam, if anything.

"Its nearly impossible to learn Wisdom if you're eighteen or older, the younger you are, the easier the test is."

"Learning it is...difficult, to say the least. Cheiyo-Sama puts you in a trance, comatose, like state using the hallucinogenic sap from the sage Natto tree. The chemicals and chakra in the sap over stimulates the frontal cortex of your brain to make images and whatnot appear to you while you're 'under.'"

"In order to pass the test, there are certain paths you have to take in the hallucinated scenes, if you take the wrong path, you fail. Then, because your brain is overstimulated, every time you fail it gets harder and harder to sleep and focus on things."

"The things you experiance while you're 'under' differs depending on the person."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to grin as clapter echoed behind me. Cheikari had came to every session I had with Cheisuke to cheer me on. She clapped for everything, though. Even when Cheisuke beat me, but I wasn't going to complain.

Cheisuke grumbled about how much of an idiot Cheikari was before moving on to give me my pass. She dipped her paw in what looked to be a pot of white paint.

"Where do you want it, Shina? Keep in mind, its permenant, it also works as a way to summon us, if you want. You just place your blood on it and do the usual jutsu, like Orochimaru's tattoo."

I stumbled to decide.

"Uh...Um..."

Cheisuke, the little shit, rolled her eyes and slapped my throat, marking me with my pass.

It was basically a spiritual little key that connected me to Natto Forest, something I needed to be in order for the tree sap to work. I still couldn't believe that in order to be able to learn Wisdom I had to get high off of some fucking tree sap, but whatever.

What did I expect from these fuckers? They named their homeland Nut Forest.

"Now, get a good nights rest, and in the morning, you and Cheikari are to meet Cheiyo-Sama and I at the top of the sage tree."

Two weeks in summons time felt like two months, and I had completely lost concept of normal universe time. I was exhausted, though, so I didn't ask Cheisuke. Instead, I let Cheikari drag me back to her place.

Squirrel training sucked _majorly_.

* * *

Authors Note: I know, I know! I missed the tuesday update, but to be fair, I wrote a shitload from friday to monday, and plus this chapter's pretty long, so yeah...leave me your thoughts! Also, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!

Reviews are love!


	24. Omake and Special Announcement

**Authors Note: **I know we're not at 100 reviews, but we're hella close, and since I'm so excited, I'm going to release some top secret classified info. I mentioned a long while back that I would be making a movie special for Shina, and guess what? ITS HAPPENING!

**Aburame Shina and The Path to Wisdom will be released at midnight on April 3rd Pacific Timezone! **I hope you're all excited because I am. I'm freaking _out_.

Summary: The test differs depending on the person, they said, you have to pass if you want to speak Wisdom, they said. Well now my past self is trying to kill me, so how exactly do I pass _that_? Stupid fucking squirrels.

And so, this is mostly just to let you guys know about the special coming out soon but, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so enjoy this little omake of whats going on back in Konoha.

* * *

_"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BLOOMING STUDENT?!"_

Minato, Jiraiya, and Hisao all cringed. _Shit, Shina forgot to tell Dai_.

The youthful mustached child ran towards them roadrunner style, waving his arms about, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hisao's hand twitched with the urge to put his chakra globs over his ears and block out Dai's shouts.

Jiraiya grinned and slapped a heavy hand down on Minato's head, not looking as bothered by him as Minato and Hisao.

"Ahh, Shina-chan's in the summons world preparing for the Chunin exams. I suppose she forgot to tell you."

He thought that would be comforting, but obviously Jiraiya wasn't very good at reading people. Dai burst into tears.

"My kouhai _forgot _about me!?"

Jiraiya silently bristled.

_Your Kouhai?_

Minato resisted the urge to cackle as he watch his sensei eb with jealousy.

"She didn't forget, uh, she asked me to tell you and um I-I forgot..." Hisao hurried to get the baka to stop crying, trying to amend the situation as fast as possible.

_All I wanted to do today was train _the brunette civilian raised genin sighed.

The tears seemed to disappear into thin air and Dai's teeth shone with a light from who knows where.

"Ah, I wonder why Shibi-kun and Fugaku-kun didn't say anything..."

And then, Minato opened his mouth to say something, but when he blinked, the jumpsuit clad brat was gone leaving but a trace of dust.

_You probably never gave them the chance to explain..._

* * *

_meanwhile..._

Fugaku sighed as his began picking up the books that gone flying as Shibi got out the mop. The two had been at the Aburame compound playing the neat card game Shina had taught them when out of no where her odd little fitness coach burst in, tore the place apart, cried about how Shina was missing, and then fled, all under a minimum of five seconds.

"She is **never **going anywhere again...Those summons better be worth it."

Neither of them wanted to deal with another incident with Dai, _aaand_ it wouldn't be too far fetched to say the two clan heirs missed her.

Not that either of them would admit that.


	25. Indefinite Hiatus

So I've really run out of muse for Virtue right now, and so, for the time being, Virtue will be on an indefinite hiatus. BUT, not to worry, because tomorrow I will be writing the story that gets the most votes in my poll on profile.

In other words, if the story you want written isn't winning right now, you should get'a voting.

Lots of love,

Fae


End file.
